The Death of Detective Murdoch
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Translation from La Mort de L'inspecteur Murdoch. Wrote November 2014. A case turns wrong for the police station number four. Unfortunately, Detective Murdoch pays his life. (I do not want to say too much, but you know me ...)
1. Chapter 1

"The death of Detective Murdoch"

Title: The death of Detective Murdoch

Author: Julia R.

Characters: Mainly Julia and William.

Category: Drama

Summary: A case turns wrong for the police station number four. Unfortunately, Detective Murdoch pays his life. (I do not want to say too much, but you know me ...)

Disclaimer: The series is not for me, I touch any money for this story, it all comes back to the Murdoch team, I'm borrowing the characters.

* * *

The night was dark and the lane in which police constable were rushed had any streetlight. Detective Murdoch had seen the suspect escaped and he had not thought further. He had just started running after him.

-George, turn to the right, he shouted before leaving.

He saw the figure disappear behind wooden trays, he wanted to follow him, but the shot went off. William froze and just a second later, he collapsed on the floor. It happened a few short seconds before five policemen whose Inspector Brakenreid came to him. His superior started to stagnate in front of him and gently put his hand on his shoulder.

-Murdoch, Murdoch! MURDOCH Damn!

But he did not answer. He met his eyes just a few seconds before he closes his eyes.

-Julia, he sighed.

-Sir,I did not catch him ...

George froze seeing his mentor lying on the ground. He caught the eye of his chef who had removed his fingers from the neck of William to take his pulse. Brakenreid looked up at the young men around him and shook his head from side to side slowly.

-Is ...he ...

-Death. Call Dr. Grace, whispered Brakenreid and ... Dr. Ogden.

-What will I say sir? George sighed experiencing emotion.

-Tell her to come to the station but nothing more.

-And if she asks me more?

-Do not say anything, we can not announce the death of her husband by phone. Go Crabtree, we must tell her and ... stop this rot. For Murdoch.

George just nodded and all the men looked at William's lifeless body without a word for several minutes before finally Brakenreid only straightens and deep sighs.

-Take him, he simply said, feeling his voice choked in his throat.

* * *

The young woman had returned home from two hours already. Night had fallen on Toronto and she returned her housekeeper who to take care of the house in her absence. The old woman had prepared the meal and Julia had set up the table in the kitchen. She had left food warm before taking a bath, to change and to wait patiently for the return of her husband.

She sat on the sofa in their living room, reading a book for minutes. And without noticing it, she fell asleep. It was the phone ringing in the entry that startled her. She took a few seconds to regain her senses and got up.

-William will not return early tonight, she sighed as she walked to the phone, Residence Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch? She said after picking.

_-Doctor it is Constable Crabtree, said the voice of the young man at the other end, I call you because ... of ... the Detective._

-Is he on a case and he will not come home tonight? Julia sighed, looking up at the ceiling. And he ordered you to call me, it is not?

George did not answer and then Julia furrowed brows before speaking again.

-George?

_-You ... You should come to the police station Madam._

-George, what is happening? Julia worried. Is William alright?

_-I ... I am sorry, Doctor, you should come._

She tried to answer, but the handset was already hung up. She felt an immense fear win and jumped, she walked to the front door to get faster at the police station.

* * *

When she entered, like a bomb on the open space, all the police officers present stared at her. She did not take offense. She simply wanted to find William, persuade herself that he was safe. She came to his office almost running but stopped in the doorway, seeing his friends at the center of it in silence.

-Doctor, murmured Brakenreid advancing towards her, I ...

-Where is William? Julia cut. You called me because of him it is not ? Does he hurt?

The two men did not answer and she felt anger win completely, as well as misunderstanding, and fear.

-George! Cried she.

-We were on an intervention, began Brakenreid , and Murdoch, he ... he pursued the suspect.

-He is hurt.

-He is not.

-So where the hell is he?

-He is ... at the morgue, Thomas finished in a whisper.

-With Emily? But why ...

-He is not with her, said George, he was hit. We ... we had not been able to do ...

Julia then felt the world collapsing around her, her breath failed her, her heart exploded in her chest. Her legs trembled and her pulse quickened, she has a dizziness and she caught herself narrowly doorframe to keep from falling.

-William ... he ... she stammered, tell me he is alright, please tell me ...that he ... he is not ...

-Doctor Grace is formal, continued Brakenreid, I am sorry but ... Murdoch died.

He caught the eye of Julia who was in charge of tears and a moment later, George leapt towards her to catch up, having a new dizzy.

-I want to see him, she whispered.

-This is not a good idea Doctor, began Brakenreid.

-I want to see him, repeated the young woman, please.

They were silent for a while before the senior nods.

-Crabtree accompany you.

Julia nodded and immediately headed for the exit, clinging to the arm of the young man not to fall on the floor. Brakenreid watched them leave before finally reach his office and slammed the door behind him. He poured himself a glass of scotch, and he dropped into his chair in silence.

* * *

The way to the morgue had seemed much longer than all the other times. At each step she took, Julia tightened a little more her fingers on the arm of George. They entered through the small wooden door and borrowed the long corridor leading to the autopsy room. Julia's eyes immediately went to the body covered with a white sheet that was at the center of the room. She did not see his face, but her heart skipped another beat and nausea the paralyzed again.

-George? Julia? Emily threw stunned arriving in front of them.

Julia just met her eyes and a moment later, she left George to head to the center of the room.

-George, are you crazy? Emily murmured. Why did you brinf her here?

-She has too, she has the right to see him, she was his wife after all, the young man replied by following Julia who stood before the table.

He just looked at her in silence, and when Emily came up to them, Julia gently took the sheet she slid on the young man's face. She rested it on his chest, and she burst into tears immediately.

-William, she murmured, letting her hand stroking his forehead, William.

She was unable to utter a word more and tears streaming down her cheeks without she can retain one more second. Her heart was broken into thousands of pieces. The man she loved more than her own life was there, lying under her eyes, lifeless. She could not help but to look at him, taking his hand he had under the sheet and stood there for several minutes to cry in silence, under the eyes of young people. And finally, without warning, all her strength left her and George caught her just in time. She did not struggle, and she snuggled against him weeping.

-I beg you George, Julia sobbed in his arms, tell me it is a nightmare, tell me he is not dead.

-I am terribly sorry Doctor.

They remained entwined some time, George simply holding her against him as she stifled her sobs against his chest, before finally they do not separate in silence.

-How happened? Julia asked, turning back to William to caress his black hair that contrasted with his pale skin and sheets.

-A gunshot. We arrived a few seconds later. The bullet hit him in the heart.

-Did you extracted the bullet?

-I was about to do, said Emily.

-Well, go ahead, Julia replied without looking always focused on the serene face of the young man.

-Julia, you should not stay.

-I have to stay, retorted Julia.

-No, no you do not have insisted Emily, I will take care of him I promise you Julia, but you do not have to have a different image of him that you had. You know I am right. Remember him alive, every moment you spent with him. Go home Julia, I will keep you informed of everything, but do not attend the autopsy.

Julia just looked again to her, her eyes filled with tears and she nodded. She gave her attention to her husband and she gently kissed his hand she laid on her lips.

-I love you William, she whispered before walking away, still supported by George who gave a glance to Emily before coming out with the young woman.

* * *

_to be continued ...;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A week earlier**_

Dr. Ogden was in her office, filling yet another document to a patient when she froze. She had the feeling to feel a presence behind her. She had the strange sensation being watched. She was not afraid, far from it, she knew that this look was gentle and kind. She had that delicious thrill that ran through her body, her heart skipped a beat and she just smiled. There was only one person on this earth that her mind and body could recognize just by being in the same room as her. Julia took a deep breath and very slowly, she looked up at him, turning a little on her chair. It took only seconds for him to meet her eyes. Her heart skipped another beat.

_"How is it possible that a simple look messes me so much?" She wondered for a second._

William was standing in the center of the room, holding his hat before him, simply watching. She smiled shyly and he did the same before taking a step closer to her. She stood up to face him and before she has time to say or do anything at all, he comes in a jump to her and slipped his hand on her hip.

-Hello Doctor Ogden, he murmured lip plunging his eyes into hers.

-Hello Detective Murdoch, Julia said wrapping her arms around her husband's neck to come kiss his lips, why I owe the honor of this visit?

-I was wondering if, if you could remove you from your job this afternoon.

-Well I have some issues to finish but it can wait until tomorrow. Why?

-I took my afternoon to spend it with you.

Julia frowned and immediately William left her eyes before gently take her hand to drop a kiss.

-I really want to spend the afternoon with my wife, he murmured, looking at her again.

-And I will be happy to spend it with my husband.

They smiled tenderly, and the next moment, William pulled Julia toward the door, taking her by the hand. They quickly left the place. They got into a carriage and settled comfortably against one another.

-Where are you taking me? Julia murmured at him. The park?

-No.

-At The botanical garden?

-No.

-An exhibition?

-No.

-Tell Me William!

He laughed and tenderly stroked her cheek.

-I have told you I wanted to spend an afternoon with my wife, I would ony be with her, _only her_, insisted William before leaning toward her to kiss languidly.

-You are picked me only in order to take me to ...

She did not finish her sentence because the spark that shone in the eyes of William spoke a lot about his intentions. She just smiled and kissed him again. They remained silent until then home.

-Does Gladys not there? Julia threw entering.

-I gave her her day off, William whispered into the crook of her neck while pressing in her back, now go in the kitchen Mrs. Murdoch, he ordered softly.

Julia complied still feeling William holding by her waist. Opening the door down the hall, she froze, seeing the overgrown piece of flowers, the table set for two and a meal in the center.

-William, Julia threw in one breath, you made all of this?

She turned to him and he nodded, smiling.

-Why? We have nothing to celebrate.

-We have, William whispered on her lips, the joy of living together day after day. I want you to know that I love you Julia, I have always done even if you have doubted. You make me the happiest of men.

-Oh, William, Julia sighed, snuggling against him, I love you, thank you.

They even exchanged a look and a long kiss before William did lead her to the table and withdraws a chair for her to sit down. He did it in front of her and began to eat quietly, not leaving out of eyes for one second during the meal, talking about everything and nothing. And when they had finished dessert, Julia got up to get rid of. She immediately felt the hand of William in the small of her back and his breath on her neck.

-Later, he growled at her ear hoarsely.

-Do you have another idea? Julia whispered, closing her eyes.

-A lot of ideas my love, the young man replied before tenderly kissing her below the ear.

Then, a second later, Julia laughs loudly as she felt her feet leave the ground. She clung with all her strength at William's neck that carried her to their bedroom. It was only when the young man leaned over to kiss her neck they finally left eye.

-In the middle of the day, Julia sighed sliding her fingers in the hair of William, how much you can be scandalous Mr. Murdoch.

He did not answer to come at her face and kiss her passionately. A second later, their bodies fell on the bed and the minutes that followed were punctuated desires of sighs, moans of pleasure and words of love.

* * *

They were lying against one another for a few minutes in silence, simply letting their fingers caress the skin of their partner. William had just drop a few kisses in the undone hairs of his wife sometimes looked up to him to smile tenderly. It was when she met his eyes again, she sat up, stroking the cheek of William.

-Love, she murmured softly, what is happening?

She saw him frown and she continued.

-You are hiding something, I see it in your eyes, they never lie to me.

-I was thinking of a case.

-A case? I hope you did not think while we were making love, she said with a smirk.

-Trust me, I only thought you, William added the same way letting slip his hand into the womanhood of his wife who moaned.

-Would you like to tell me about this case? She said seriously.

-No, William sighed, I preferred not to do so. It concerns me but I do not want to talk to you. I do not want to mix work and our privacy.

-Well, Julia replied, stroking his chest, as you wish, but know that you can tell me anything.

-I know, said William smiling while letting his fingers dancing in the hair of Julia, but at this moment I just want to forget all of that.

-Perhaps can I help you to do it? Julia threw a smile before moving a bit to regain above him. What do you say?

-I am all yours Mrs. Murdoch, William replied.

They smiled tenderly, and the next moment Julia grabbed the lips of William, marking a new moment of passion and love.

* * *

_**Today**_

Inspector Brakenreid was behind his office window, glass in hand. He looked at the young woman sitting in the office of Detective Murdoch. Julia was there for many minutes already, silently, motionless, alone. Nobody could make leave her since she had returned from the morgue. She had asked to sit down and naturally Constable Crabtree had lead her to the office of her husband. Since then, she remained there, prostrate. Inspector Brakenreid suspected that she was to be lost in thought, she had to be with William, remembering the times they had spent together. Thomas could not blame him, he imagined very well what state of sadness and deep loneliness she had to be. He knew how Murdoch love his wife, and he knew she had to love her just as much. He knew her heart was shattered into her, that nothing had any importance, he knew she would sit in the office, hoping to see her husband enter. Thomas knew all of this, and it was probably another reason why remorse invaded again.

He finished his drink quickly and walked through the door of his office.

-Crabtree, he whispered to the man sitting at his desk, since when Ogden's sitting there?

-Since four hours Sir, George replied, glancing at her, she would not be disturbed.

-Take her to home.

-But Sir ...

-She must rest George, and eat. Murdoch will not return, she can expect as long as she wants. Take it and stay with her. Margaret will come tomorrow.

-Well, George sighed against heart before heading to the office of his former superior.

He knocked softly but this was no reaction from Julia, he entered and walked toward her. He saw the long traces of tears on her cheeks and his heart sank in his chest. Gently so as not to frighten her, seeing that she had not noticed, he put his hand on her shoulder. Julia jumped and looked into his eyes before dropping to her knees.

-It is late Madam, whispered George, you should go home.

-I do not wish to George, Julia replied her voice cracking.

-I beg you, the young man insisted he wanted you to take care of you. He ...

-He is dead George, Julia sobbed, it does not matter if I am fine or not.

-Do not say that, replied the young man.

He sighed deeply and grabbed Julia 's arm to make her stand up. To his astonishment, she did not struggle and just let him do.

-Come, he murmured, I will accompany you home.

Julia did not answer. She, who had always been so combative, she is no longer struggling. Nothing mattered. She felt empty, useless, unable to think of anything at all. She felt her heart trying to beat in her chest. She felt that her jerky and irregular breathing, like a ton of rubble lay on her chest. So Julia was only a shadow of herself and it was a ghost that Constables from the station four saw walking out of the building.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	3. Chapter 3

The house was plunged into darkness when they arrived. Julia came in, followed closely by George, who closed the door behind them.

-You can go back to the police station George, Julia whispered a weary voice, I am fine.

-Inspector Brakenreid asked me to stay with you tonight madam.

-George, the young woman sighed, closing her eyes, please. I would like to be alone.

-But I can not, Doctor, said the young man meeting her eyes, I want to stay, I beg you.

After a few seconds passed in silence, Julia just nodded before heading toward the stairs.

-There is a free room upstairs if you want to rest.

-The sofa will go very well, timidly replied George.

-As you wish, Julia whispered, I will still pick you up pillows and a blanket. You can go for tea and make yourself at home if you need anything at all.

George nodded and then Julia got a heavy step on the stairs. He watched her go before heading to the living room. He had been invited several times to his friends and he knew the place. He turned on the light entering the room and walked around at a glance. Then, as without realizing it, he walked to the fireplace on which were some photographs. He saw the parents of the young woman, standing upright and proud in their wedding clothes. There was a photograph of Miss Ruby, another of William and Susannah Murdoch still children, and in the center, in a gilt frame, wedding photo of Detective Murdoch and Dr. Ogden. George looked at the photograph a long time looking at all the laughing faces, remembering that unforgettable day. He remembered how his friend and mentor was happy that day. He sighed deeply before hearing a fabric rustling behind him. He turned and locked Julia's eyes. She smiled shyly and his heart clenched in his chest.

-Here George, she said, advancing towards him an armful of pillows and blankets, I hope it will be alright for you.

-This will be perfect Madam, replied the young man, taking them to come put it on the sofa.

-If you want to eat something you can use the kitchen, Julia whispered, I will lie down a bit.

-You should rest and sleep a few hours.

-I can not, Julia whispered, feeling a tear born in her eyes, thank you George, thank you for staying.

-You are welcome.

She smiled at him shyly again and left the room without looking back, under the loving gaze of the young man who prepared his bed a second after. He turned off the great light to put the little lamp located next to the sofa. He slipped into the covers and threw another look to photography a step further. Yes, the wedding day of Detective Murdoch they were all so happy, and that night, they were all so sad to have lost him.

* * *

Julia had regained the small bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. She had taken care to undress, to brush her hair and she met her gaze in the mirror. She then froze, noticing how her face was drawn, her eyes swollen and bruised lips. William loss does not just read in her attitude, but also on her body. She sighed deeply and she placed a trembling hand her hairbrush on her table, biting her lip to keep from crying again. She would not cry, she just wanted to forget. Emotion won her again and yet she did not let her take over. Without realizing it, her eyes fell on her closet where she kept some medicines, bandages and herbs because it often happened that her husband does not show reckless and she must treat his return from the police station . So Julia always kept a handy pharmacy. She gently lifted to open a drawer, looking for something that could relieve her, make her forget the pain she felt. Her eyes fell on a syringe she took a few seconds in her hands before raising the sleeve of her nightgown. She looked for a vein and pricked inside without any hesitation. She injected the full dose before removing the syringe and place a cotton. Then she left the room. She already felt a dizziness arriving in the bedroom, a sign that the drug was effective. Her fingers tightened on a cloth lying on the chair next to the bed. She looked down, smiling tenderly seeing that was there, the shirt that William had intended to put the morning but that their exchanges had too offended that he still wants to do after. Julia wore the cloth to her face and inhaled deeply the smell that emanated from , William's. She was taken by another dizzyness and she opened her eyes again. She removed her nightgown and she dropped it on the chair to pass the shirt of William. Julia stumbled into bed. She slipped in and she turned out the light. She shoved her face in the pillow on which she rested her head, this pillow that kept the scent of William, she brought the sheet up over her face, the cloth he used to put on his body. Julia closed her eyes, totally enveloped by the scent of the man she loved, not lying on the side of the bed she held very rarely, feeling sleep win as she imagined close to him, William, the man who missed her so much and that she loved even more.

* * *

_**That morning**_

The young woman was awake for a few minutes already. She tried to get up and get dressed, but her husband still asleep against her did not seem to let her escape. She then tenderly smiled at how hard his arm was tied around her waist. She could not help looking at him with interest, letting her fingers travel on his chest, shoulder, neck, chin, cheek to his temple to come stroking his dark hair. William muttered in his sleep, but yet he did not wake up. Julia smiled again and she began to wake him by the sweetest way that it was. She put many kisses on his skin, before arriving at his lips and she lingered longer. When she felt the tongue of William slip on her lips, she knew he was finally awake. He pulled her against him, laying his hand on the small of her back and a second later their tongues danced a long sensual struggle. They parted to catch their breath, crossing their eyes and exchanged a shy smile.

-Good morning Detective, Julia murmured, stroking the rough cheek of William.

-Good morning Doctor, he replied in the same tone before placing one of her hair behind her ear, you are so beautiful this morning, he continued watching with interest.

-Mmmh, only this morning then? She replied teasingly.

-You are more beautiful than yesterday but less than tomorrow.

-Oooh, William, Julia threw laughing, how you can be romantic.

She placed a tender kiss on his lips before getting up quickly to join the boudoir adjacent to the room. Yet she left the door open.

-Do you want that we lunch together today? She threw in the next room.

-I am afraid to not have time, said William, sitting on the edge of the bed, the case is far from being finished.

-And do you not have time for lunch with your lovely wife?

-I am dying to do, William muttered, looking down at his lap, more than anything else Julia, he added to himself.

-I understand, replied the young woman entered the room again wearing just her stockings, her corset and her hair yet down, but I hope you get back early for dinner at least.

William did not answer, devouring eyes just a few seconds before getting up in one jump to kiss her passionately.

-Not that it displeases me William, Julia sighed in catching her breath still in his arms, but do you think this is the right time for this?

-I have the feeling to not show you enough how much I love you.

-Well I would say that you do on average four times a week when you are not too tired and sometimes several times a night, Julia said looking up at the ceiling.

-Yes but ... that is not enough, we make love, we spend time together, I tell you I love you but I wish I could do more, so you know how much you how important you are and...

-I do not need more William, cut Julia putting her finger on his lips, you overwhelm me with joy every day.

He did not answer and tenderly put his forehead against hers, stroking her back from top to bottom while Julia stroked his hair. They stayed a few minutes before the young woman spoke again in her ear.

-We should dress us if we do not want to be late at work.

William nodded and they separated. However, Julia did not return in the boudoir and grabbed William's shirt she put on her shoulders. She turned to her husband smiling as he raised an eyebrow at the ceiling.

-This shirt belongs to me young lady, are you aware that theft is punishable by law?

-Well, arrest me Detective, Julia retorted before running off to the boudoir.

But William was faster and caught her when she walked past him. He violently pulled her against him and as a result of the shock they both fell on the bed. He held her by the hips, lying on top of her while she was laughing, throwing her head back.

-No Detective, I am innocent, I swear, she says laughing, release me.

She continued laughing and William did the same by looking her in detail for several seconds. Julia cried when she looked down at him and stifled another laugh.

-What? She said, stroking his cheek while smiling. Why do you look at me that way?

-You are really beautiful this morning, William replied simply by kissing her passionately.

-I think we are going to be late today, Detective, she sighed, eyes closed, feeling the kisses of her husband lost in her neck.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

The light of day lit the bedroom still calm. The sun was shining and radius directly struck the face of Julia. She frowned and pushed a low growl of discontent. She had an indescribable headache and her eyelids were heavy. Her whole body was sore and she could not move a finger. Yet Julia moved her head slightly to the side. As soon as the scent of her husband came to her nostrils. She slipped her hand under the covers to feel her fingers close around the blanket next to her. The events of the night before came back to her memory and she suddenly sat up a jump, short of breath.

-William, she said, feeling her heart sink in her chest.

She looked around to notice the quiet and tidy room, as she had left the day before. Her heart skipped another beat and sadness won her fully again. Her experience was not a nightmare, William was indeed dead and she was alone in bed, wearing the shirt of her husband, disoriented, incredibly empty and broken from the inside. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes. Then she fell back on the pillow again. She sniffed the smell, looking absently William's a little further. Instinctively, she tightened the blanket in her arms, in silence, thinking of the man who had left. Well then, she felt a tear slide down her cheek before startled by hearing a noise on the ground floor. She sat up quickly again before getting up. She was take with dizziness when standing, but she walked to the chair where she had laid her bedroom dress she slipped hastily. She left the room staggered to take the stairs and down into the kitchen where the noise came from.

* * *

She froze when he saw the young woman there. Margaret cleared the table she had put the day before for her and her husband. She saw her put in the trash a chipped cup that William did not want throw for months. She remembered the day they had broken it, the day he came home early to spend the evening with her, the day they had a picnic in the garden, the day he had removed the plate a little too violently to make her love on the grass, under a sky with thousands of stars. Julia looked at this insignificant object yet reminded her such good memories before she runs a leap towards Margaret to take this cup. She slid her fingers and looked up at her friend who looked at her with incomprehension.

-Not this one, Julia whispered before looking at it again.

Margaret nodded and took another cup to set the table while Julia remained lost in thought. Then Mrs. Brakenreid returned next to her and tenderly placed her hand on her shoulder.

-Come Julia, she said softly, you need to eat something.

-I am not hungry, she replied, her voice choking in her throat, I appreciate what you are doing Margaret, but I want to stay alone ...

-There is no question, tenderly cut her friend, you need company Julia. You can not stay here alone, you will only ruminate again and again. You need to talk, ...

-I need to William, Margaret, Julia threw fighting back tears, I need him to take me in his arms, to tell me that he will always be there, I need to feel his breath in my neck. I need to hear his voice, hear him pronounce my name, I need to see his smile and know that he is only granted to me. I need to immerse my gaze in his, I want to feel his kisses and caresses. I need to be at peace against him, to hear his heart beating against mine. He is the only person on earth I need, he is all I need, Julia continued to stifle a sob, him and nobody else. I may be have the world, I do not care, I want William, only William and he is gone. I will never see him again then everything else has not the slightest importance.

Margaret was silent a few moments in front of her before approaching slowly. She took from her hands the cup she placed on the work surface before coming to take Julia against her. The young woman tightened her arms around her friend and she just let her tears flow.

-It will be alright Julia, she said, stroking her hair loose.

-No Margaret, sobbed Julia, I miss him, I miss him so much. I will not be able to live without him, my heart is broken. I almost feel a sharp blade across my chest with each breath.

-When grief is over, you will be better, you will take interest in life. This will take time, but you will, you will do it. You are strong Julia.

Julia did not answer and continued to cry in the arms of her friend. She only needed this, crying, again and again, and each time she believed no longer have the strength, the tears flowed in spite of herself. Her heart sank again, her breathing was jerky and she was crying, again.

* * *

So the two friends remained entwined long minutes in silence before they separate. Margaret lead Julia to the table where she sat and she sat in front of her. She drank tea and ate a little before Margaret convinces Julia to go in her room to dress. She did it without a fight, pulling the shirt of William she left on the bed to go to her boudoir and wear her dark clothing. It took a few minutes to tan hair somehow, to makeup to look good, trying to stay focused on her task. Then after a few minutes, the two women left the home of the Murdochs and walk to get to the police station. By closing the garden gate, Julia glanced at home after the small paved driveway. Her heart skipped a beat. She saw him before the house, his dark hair, his smile, his eyes, the sign of the hand he addressed her. He stood in the exact spot where he had stood the previous morning when she had looked out for asylum.

_-See you tonight my love, he whispered tenderly in her ear, I will try to go home early._

_-From long as you take care of yourself Detective, she answered on his lips, you can go on time as you like._

_-You know me, I love my wife too much to risk her angry, he said before kissing languidly, have a good day, he added, stroking her cheek._

_-Good day, Julia replied with a smile before leaving his arms and borrow the driveway to turn around one last time by closing the dark gate and see greet the doorstep._

-Julia? Margaret threw at her side.

They exchanged glances and Julia just nodded, taking the sidewalk beside her, giving a last look at the house where the silhouette of William was gone.

* * *

Soon arrived at the police station number four, Julia ran into William's office. She had wanted to talk to anyone, she did not want to cross their sad and sympathetic looks, she just wanted to be in this office, this place that soothed. No one came to bother her for long minutes before two officers brought her empty wooden crates. And a new test took shape before her. She had to take all the affairs of her husband, inventions, books, photographs, all that he had made for years in his office. George joined her and finally the task was less painful with the young man at her side. She began to smile several times, especially when she emptied the office of her husband, in the most intimate place. He kept some papers and supplies without interest, but also memories. An ammonite, a theater ticket when they had been to see a play many years earlier together, but also an old piece of paper on which he had written his proposal, the one he could not make because she was on the train to Buffalo. Julia smiled at everything he had kept for so many years, including a picture of her that she did not remember having given him. Well then there was this little white notebook on which was drawn a red rose. Once again Julia did not recall seeing William with this. Out of curiosity, she began to read it. Arriving on page five of her reading, she felt the color rising to her cheeks. This new titillating, she had the sense to know it in every detail except the passage on silk ties encircling the wrists of the young woman, corresponded to some nights where she had left William lead as he wished their antics.

-Oh, madam, you ... you should not ... George threw embarrassment.

She looked up at him and showed him what she held in her hands.

-George, do you know this?

-Well ...

-George?

-We had found it in a case a few years ago, it is a story I say ...

-Erotic, Julia threw.

-Well ... yes, but I think the Detective did not read it, you know, he just had to put it in a drawer and forget that he had.

Julia chuckled before looking down at the book again.

-Believe me, he read it, she murmured before closing it and get up to put in the wooden tray that was next to her.

-I think we have finished Madam, George threw watching everything around them, ooh no glasses to see in the darkness, it would be a shame to forget them, he said, taking you ...

-Keep them, cut Julia, like the overhead projector, I am sure you will use it and that William would have liked.

-Really?

Julia just nodded smiling and he did the same before calling men to take the business and ask them to load them on a cart waiting outside. When all was well attached and verified by Mrs Murdoch so nothing falls, she was about to get into a carriage.

-Julia, wait, launched the voice of Emily.

She turned to her and the young woman approached her quickly.

-Here, she said, handing her a silver chain at the end of which dangled a small cross, I think it comes back to you.

Julia took her in the palm of her hand and smiled tenderly.

-He never left it, she whispered, thank you Emily.

They smiled, and a moment later Julia got into the cariage she closed the door behind her before it left the small courtyard at the rear of the police station. Julia remained long minutes to contemplate the jewel that rested in her palm, the cross that William was always around his neck and that she had left danced numberous times between her fingers, touching the chest of her husband in the process.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	5. Chapter 5

Three days had passed. Three days where no one saw Dr. Ogden. They had no news of her, she did not take any phone call and did not open her door. Her friends then left her time, by knowing what pain she has. The woman who took care of Murdoch's home during their absence or their long days at work did not return for over a week. That Friday she arrived around 11 am. She had turned her key in the lock to step into the small house. It was quiet inside and yet the room seemed to not have been aired for days already. She walked around the ground floor for several minutes, making some order with a heavy heart to know that the man for whom she worked and who had always been honest and kind to her, was dead. She was sad to know that he left behind him a widow, a young woman he had truly loved, a young woman who, too, had loved her husband more than anything else on this Earth.

After she run the household on the ground floor, the woman up the stairs. She passed through the small room used as a library and office to the Doctor. She ventilate the guest room and the large bathroom, then she walked to the boudoir. She frowned at seeing Julia's clothes scattered around the room. She left the room, knocking at the door leading directly to the bedroom. She had no answer and so she allowed to enter. Once again the room was empty, the bed unmade, the curtains drawn. She went to the window to open and allow air to enter expenses. When she turned, she froze. Between the bed and the door leading to the small adjacent bathroom, was a body. She rushed to the young woman who was curled up on the floor in the fetal position, just wearing a man's shirt, her blond hair waving in shambles around her face. After kneeling beside her, the old woman brushed some hair to see her face.

-Madam, madam, she whispered, shaking her gently.

But Julia did not move, unconscious. She noticed her hot body and the sweat on her forehead. The low blows escaped Julia's lips barely open and yet she could not get her to wake up. She then got up and took a leap blanket on the bed to cover her, then she ran out of the bedroom, rushing down the stairs and took the phone that was in the entrance.

_-Doctor Emily Grace? Said the voice of the young woman at the other end._

-Doctor, Gladys Pernot, I am at the home of Mr and Mrs. Murdoch.

_-Something wrong?_

-It is Madam, she is poorly Doctor. I came to the household and I found her on the floor of her bedroom, she ... she did not wake up. She is burning with fever and ...

-I am coming immediately, cut Emily before hanging up abruptly.

It took only a few short minutes to Dr. Grace to rush into the house of the Murdochs. Gladys greeted at the door and led her to the bedroom immediately.

-I did not dare to move, she said, while the young woman knelt beside the body of her friend.

-Julia, Emily whispered, laying her hand on her shoulder.

She was silent a moment before looking up the other woman.

-Go get me fresh water and wet cloths, it is necessary to lower fever.

The old woman nodded and quietly Emily turned Julia. She saw a syringe on the floor beside her. She took it and carefully examined the contents. Gladys came at her side again and put what she had on the bedside table.

-There are three others in the bathroom, she said, crossing the eyes of Emily, what is it?

-Heroine, Emily whispered, she overdosed. Help me to lay her in the bed

So they took Julia and together they lay her in the bed again and she covered her with a blanket. Emily sat on the edge of the bed next to her, holding another syringe in hand. She looked for a vein and pricked once tenderly looking at the young woman still unconscious. Then, when she had finished, she took a damp cloth and placed it on her forehead.

-Will she be alright?

-Yes, it will take a day or two, but she will recover as soon as she stopped making these injections, she will get better. I will stay with her a bit. You did well to call me if we do not intervene in time, it would have been fatal.

-I thought during a second she was dead, you know.

Emily looked up at her and nodded.

-I understand, she said softly before turning to Julia again.

-Will ... William, Julia moaned in her sleep lip and shortness of breath.

-It will be alright Julia, Emily replied, stroking her forehead, calm down.

* * *

The day of the funeral of Detective Murdoch, was gray. The sky was threatening and yet no drop of poured over the people present around the tomb of the young man. All men of the station number four were there, Mr Pendrick and Terrence Meyers too. They were many to come pay their last respects. Mrs. Murdoch was sitting next the dark coffin, unable to stand, torn by grief and too weak from last days she spent in a terrible state. But she was no longer crying. She just listened to the words of the priest in front of her, a man who had married them, a man who had so well known William for years. And when he had finished his speech, she got up somehow to put a red rose. She wobbled and Emily wanted to go to help, but George stopped immediately, taking her by the arm. One look and the young woman knew she had to leave her alone. Julia took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the coffin. She put her black-gloved hand and she just closed her eyes.

-Goodbye my love, she said lip, I love you and I always will.

She let a tear sliding down her cheek and with her lip, she touched the rose she held before placing it gently on the coffin. It took her a minute standing next to him before walking away slowly and join her friends that a little further advanced one after the other. They all left the cemetery gradually bowing one last time Julia and offering her their condolences. Then, when he was only her and her closest friends, Emily comes next to her to take her arm and help her walk. She gave one last look at the coffin before walking away with a slow, not noticing the dark figure standing a few meters away and whom had not taken his eyes off from her since the beginning of the ceremony.

* * *

_**Two weeks earlier**_

The Detective was in his office, focused on a prototype for many hours when two knocks were given at his door. He looked up at the man who was in the doorway. His superior looking at him, shaking his head from side to side slowly.

-It is almost midnight Murdoch, what are you still here at this hour?

-I was working on ...

-There has water in the gas with Mrs. Murdoch?

-No ... I did not see the time. You are right, I should go, it is getting late.

William got up and walked to the coat rack while his superior spoke again.

-This case disturbs you.

-It reminds me a little too much to the one where Anna Fulford was involved and ...

-And you are afraid that story repeats itself.

-Yes sir. Today everything is different. I have a wife and I have to protect her.

-I understand, grumbled Brakenreid.

William smiled tenderly and left the office quickly to face Higgins arrived in front of him.

-Sir, he said he aimed an envelope, it was deposited for you.

-Thank you, politely replied the young man by taking it.

The young man went away and William opened the envelope he pulled a note that read quickly. His blood ran cold, and when his eyes fell on the photograph that was slipped inside, his heart exploded in his chest. He looked up at his superior who had come at his side.

-We have a problem Sir, William muttered, handing him the photograph.

Brakenreid looked and saw Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch, entwined, sharing a tender kiss in front of their house. Then he read the words.

_I know who you are Detective Murdoch, I know who is dear to you, I know all about you._

\- Bloody Hell, grumbled Brakenreid watching him again.

-It is time to stop everything, William whispered, they can go after Julia and that I will not stand.

Brakenreid just nodded.

-Go home and go find your wife, we will talk about this tomorrow and we will find a solution.

With that, William left the open space, with a slow and heavy heart. He pedaled at full speed to his home. The house was plunged into darkness and found his wife asleep in bed, her face buried in the pillow, which she always did when he was not there. He prepared himself and rejoined the bed. He then took her tenderly in his arms, noticing again how she had to tighten against him. She stroked the fingertips the silver cross he had around his neck and placed a tender kiss on his chest.

-You are there, she sighed sleepily without opening her eyes.

-I am, William replied before kissing her and tighten his grip around her, I will always be there.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	6. Chapter 6

She borrowed the long driveway with a slow, smiling politely to people she crossed paths. She pushed the heavy gate of the cemetery and took the first gangway to the left a few meters. And then she stopped in front of a dark grave. She gently placed a white flower on the stele and she stroked the fingertips name inscribed in gold letters.

-Good morning mother, Julia whispered before getting up.

She took a deep breath and put her hands before her, without leaving the stele eyes.

-I feel quite better today, she murmured softly, it has been two weeks since Dr. Grace and Constable Crabtree watching over me. You know me, I do not like to feel overprotected and constantly monitored, but I think George needs me too. The loss of William us both greatly affected.

She paused before looking up to heaven.

-I hope you watch over him.

A small breeze twirled her hair and she smiled tenderly, then she stroked again the golden letters.

-I still have to go to his tomb soon mom, she said, smiling before leaving the driveway.

She crossed almost the entire cemetery to pray at the tomb still fresh of Detective Murdoch. Again, Julia stroked the letters on the headstone. She kissed the flower she still held in her hands and placed it on the stone, kneeling on the ground.

-Good morning my love, she whispered, you know I look better now what do you say? I finally got to sleep a full night without nightmares, of course you were with me again, she said smiling, you took me in your arms and you once again told me you loved me.

She took a long break before sighing.

-I will return to the asylum next week, it is time I return to work and that I take off this mourning clothes, she added, glancing at her dark dress, I know you understand me. I am not ready to forget you and you know I never will, but I do not want people to look at me with pity, even though my heart still bleeds.

She paused again and put her hand on the stone.

-I miss you William, I miss you so much.

The young woman looked down and remained silent, just sitting on the cool grass, one hand on the stele of her husband.

* * *

Many meters away stood a man. His gray hair rippled over his shoulders, his black hat was ensconced on his head, he was holding a cane, wearing a gray suit from head to foot, he watched with his dark eyes the young woman meditating on this grave. He could not take his eyes off her, feeling his heart break seeing, despite the distance, the pain of this young woman. He cleared his throat briefly and was about to leave his hiding place behind a family tomb when two hands grabbed violently to press him against the stone. He met the gaze of the young man who came to assault.

-Who are you sir? Constable Crabtree launched a threatening voice.

-Release me, replied the man, I have done nothing wrong.

-You follow my friend for days, said George, I have seen you many times, who are you and what do you want?

-Nothing wrong, I ...

-You will follow me to the police station.

-NO, not the police station, please you make a mistake and you put this woman in danger.

-Give me a good reason to believe you?

The man was silent for a moment before biting the lips which made shudder his gray mustache.

-I can not.

-Well, so you will follow me, insisted the young man, taking him by the arm.

-George, threw the man resisting, I beg you.

Hearing his name, he froze, frowning. And when he looked into that of the unknown in front of him, his heart skipped a beat.

\- Sir? Detective? It is you?

William nodded and George immediately threw himself into his arms for a fraternal embrace.

-Mr. Oh, damn, you are alive, you ...

He walked away from him and George grinned, William smiled shyly and before he had time to say or do anything at all, the young man glanced over at Julia, who was further.

-You must go and tell her ...

-No, William cut, especially her, she should not know, she would be in danger if she knew.

-But Sir, she is devastated by your lost.

-I know, William sighed regretfully, I keep an eye on her for several days. But I also know that you watch over her. She is safe that way.

-Why making believe her that you are dead?

-Parker's case, they threatened to kill me and kill her. If I died I can investigate, find the hit man and put Julia safe, definitely.

-I saw your body on the autopsy table, Emily said your death, Inspector too.

-I will explain everything to you George, but not here, he said, glancing toward Julia a little further, come, he added, quietly leaving his hiding with his friend.

* * *

_**Three weeks earlier**_

He spent several minutes watching his wife sleep in his arms, wishing more than anything in the world to wake her dearly. Well then, finally, he got up and had prepared their breakfast. She had caught the bottom of the stairs, when he took his jacket. She had kissed him at length, it had plunged his eyes into hers and she caressed his cheek.

-I know you do not want to speak to me about that case William, she had whispered, but promise me that you do not take risks.

-I wish I could Julia, sighed the young man, more than anything in the world.

She did not answer and rested her forehead against his, stroking fingertip his neck.

-I love you, she whispered, and I have confidence in you, you will do the right thing, never forget that.

He smiled and kissed her lips before walking away and leaving the house without looking back.

* * *

It was when he arrived at the end of the driveway he saw a photograph of his wife and a man he was investigating for weeks. His decision was made at that time, he had to act. Detective Murdoch came to the office this morning heavy heart. He walked without hesitation to his superior's office and gave two small knock at the door. When he heard the voice of Brakenreid the other side, he entered and closed the door behind him. He approached the desk and put his photograph under the nose.

-Parker?

-With Julia nodded William, it is time to stop that Sir.

-Do you have a plan?

-Leave the country.

-And what will you find as an excuse for this?

-I will tell her the truth.

-Bad idea.

-Do you have another one? Willam grumbled.

-Kill you.

-Sir?

-Pretend your death, as we did with Miss Fulford. If you are dead Parker and his men will no have longer anything against you.

-You do not think about.

-I thought overnight Murdoch, insisted his superior, sitting in his chair, you only have to take a bullet, Grace will say that you are dead, we will talk about it in the newspapers and we can investigate without risk to endanger your family.

-Do dou think of Julia? William whispered.

-He will not hurt hee if you died, he did not have any reason to do it and ...

-She will be devastated, William continued in the same tone, I do not want to make this to her.

-Murdoch the O'Sheas threatened my life, my wife and my children, I know what position you are in, but ask yourself the right questions.

-The right questions?

-Do you prefer to lose her for a while and make her sad or attend her funeral and lose her forever?

William did not answer, his brain spun at full speed. He knew that his superior was right, he knew that this idea was brilliant. But he also knew that he would inflict immense pain to Julia and that he could never forgive himself. He was lost, as he never had been before. Well then the voice of Julia rang in his head.

_-I trust you, you will make the right choice._

He took a deep breath and spoke again.

-Very well Sir William nodded, I will "die", and we caught Parker. I only ask one thing.

-I am listent to you.

-Give me the day off, I want to spend time with my wife.

-She should not be aware Murdoch.

-She will not, it only beteen you, me and Dr Grace. But I need to see Julia before ... disappearing.

-I understand, nodded Brakenreid, we will put the plan in place with Grace and then you are free, but be careful not to show you in public.

-By what do we start? William asked as he sat on the chair in front of his superior, heavy heart to know that he took the hardest decision of his life.

* * *

_to be continued ...;)_


	7. Chapter 7

The young woman had gone to bed late that night. She had spent long minutes, alone in her room, reading a book on her sofa. Well then, fatigue began to tug. She closed her eyes for a few seconds.

_A hand gently on her shoulder and slipped on her arm. A warm breath was lost in her neck and she knew that voice sounded in her ear._

_-You are exhausted my love, William whispered, go to bed, you have a long day that awaits you tomorrow._

Julia sighed deeply and she opened her eyes again, tightening the fingers on the blanket around her, in the exact spot where she had felt the hand of her husband a few seconds earlier. Then she got up, she put her book down on the table and left the room with a slow. She took one last look before turning off the light and go upstairs.

* * *

She was sitting in the bed, tying the ribbon at the last end of the long unruly mat she was doing for many minutes. When she had finished, she let her hands fall on the cover.

_-You know how much I love to see you as well, said the voice of William close to her._

She turned her face toward the place where he slept for years and she just smiled, crossing his eyes.

-You always said that I did not need anything but my nightgown to find me the most beautiful of all women. But you hastened you to retire it, said Julia, smiling.

He smiled and she slipped between the sheets without leaving his eyes. Remaining silent for minutes playing with the silver cross she wore around her neck.

_-About what are you thinkig about? Asked her husband._

-I am afraid to not be able to do it , William. I'm afraid of not being strong enough to get my life without you.

_-All will be well, you know your patients need you and you know you are better with them, doing what you love. You know it darling._

-You are not here, you are not in that bed with me, your words are the ones I want to hear. And you do not know how much I suffer, how this lack consuming me from inside, nobody knows. I talk to a ghost, you are in my head.

_-And in your heart, said the young man, I will always be in your heart._

-I need more than that William, protested Julia, I can not continue to live in our memories, imagining myself to talk to you as I do.

_-What tell you your heart?_

She sighed deeply, biting her lip for a moment and looking at the white ceiling.

-That I must not give up hope yet, you know it is silly, she said, looking at him again, I know it is hopeless. In my heart I can not believe you are dead, that I will never see you. I feel able to meet you at the corner of the street, that you are going to appear at the front door and take me in your arms. My heart tells me I will find you. But this is false. I know I have to learn to live without you, but I can not. I just can not do.

_-I am here, I will always be there._

She was silent a moment, looking at the face of the man lying beside her and then slowly, she put her hand to him. When she should have felt her fingers caressing his skin, William disappeared and her fingers closed on the pillow where she stuffed her face.

-I can not do, sobbed the woman, not without you.

_-You are Strong Julia, said the voice of William in her ear, I trust you. You will do it my love._

* * *

Dr. Grace was at her autopsy for many minutes already, when the young man came in and walked over to her quickly.

-George? She said with surprise by let falling her instrument.

-Good morning Emily.

-What can I do for you?

-Answer a question.

She frowned and he continued.

-How do you think Dr. Ogden is these days?

-Well I have not seen her since Monday when we had tea together. She seemed to go well, at least she was better. Since she takes no more heroin, she seems to recover.

George did not answer and put in front of her to the Toronto Gazette appeared that morning.

-And how do you think she will react to this?

Emily leaned over the article and read it aloud.

-_The Death of Detective Mudoch still not elucidated. It seems that the police are not able to find a suspect in the case, leaving the entire police in turmoil. How a man like Murdoch has been shot in a dark alley in the city no track is highlighted? Does Police lost her best Detective, only able to unravel the mystery of his own death? Inspector Brakenreid refuses to comment. Married to Dr. Julia Ogden, former medical examiner at the station number four, now a psychiatrist at the asylum of the city, the Detective leaves a sad widow. But does she so devastated as it seems? Indeed, Ogden has been involved in the death of her first husband, the respected director of the hospital for children Victoria, the murdered Dr. Garland there a few years. And if Julia Ogden was simply the "Black Widow", ready to do away with all the men who would approach? No need to note that she has indeed inherited a big windfall for the death of her first husband. A police Detective does not earn thousands dollars, but who knows what motivates the one that is now called "The Black Widow"._

Emily looked up at George before speaking again.

-The Black Widow? But how they were able to write this?

-If the Doctor seen ...

-She will be destroyed, finished Emily, she has never fully recovered from her imprisonment. She has always felt guilty for the death of Darcy and today ...

-You have to tell her Emily, cut George, you have to tell her that ...

-I DO NOT! Scolded the young woman looking around them to be sure they were not heard. It is out of question, she says as low a whisper, she should not know.

-I am worried about her Emily, George replied in the same tone, the Doctor is fragile.

-I know, but she does not have to know, not until that we have not completed this case. She would be in danger if she knew. Is ... he continues to follow her?

-He keeps an eye on her every day, he says he can not bring himself to stop. I continue to do it too for time to time so Parker's men not attack her but I would do so much more for them.

-Find the culprit, or drop the network. Only that can do to bring them together again George. But do not tell anyone, not even Doctor Ogden or otherwise they will be in danger both.

-I know Emily, I know.

The two young men were silent a moment, staring into them than the other. And finally the young woman pretended to have to back to work and George left the morgue again, giving her a glance before letting the door close behind him. He was determined to continue the investigation and to silence this journalist who dared to say such things about people he admired and respected as his friends.

* * *

Julia had been welcomed by some of her colleagues but it was not very long haunted the corridors of asylum. She had quickly taken refuge in her office, where she felt at peace. She went at once to the round table in the center of it to see the files accumulated since her absence. She put her business, her hat and coat and took a first package, casting a glance at the daily newspaper that she probably read later in the morning. Two knocks were given at the door and she turned around, giving a tender smile to the young woman.

-Good morning Doctor.

-Hello Adelaide, Julia replied smiling, how are you?

-Fine Madam.

They remained silent for a while and Julia was lost to look at the picture of her marriage enthroned proudly on her desk. The young woman then cleared her throat and spoke again.

-Do you want me to bring you some tea?

-Oh yes, why not, thank you.

They exchanged glances and Dr. Ogden went to work for several hours, in silence, alone in her office, lost in her records, finally forgetting her husband for a while. This was when the chapel bell rang asylum noon, she decided to take a break. She got up, stretched a bit and headed for the table center of the room. She took the newspaper she flipped through to get to the third page, where a name caught her attention, Detective Murdoch. She read carefully the little article, feeling her heart sink in her chest.

-_The Black Widow_, she whispered in tears, _ready to put away with all the men who would approach._

She quickly closed the newspaper to throw it into a corner, then she went to her coak rack to take her business.

-I go out for lunch Adelaide, she said simply passing next to the young woman who did not even have time to answer her.

Julia left the asylum at lightning speed. And it was not until she was in the street she finally caught her breath, feeling her heart exploded in her chest. She regained consciousness a few seconds before moving with slow steps towards the city center. Well then, she crossed the people, people who were watching her with a bad air, entwined couples. Never as today she had the impression that the whole world talk about her. Perhaps these people do not they knew who she was, perhaps they did eventually. She had never really paid attention to the eyes and criticism of her fellows, but that day, her heart was bleeding.

-What did I become? She whispered. I can not do William, I am sorry.

She looked at the crowd around her, standing on the sidewalk, staring across the street. She once saw the silhouette of her husband, smiling. She took a deep breath, she knew she was about to do the right choice. The carriage arrived at full speed, and a second later, Julia closed her eyes, taking a step on the road.

_-Everything end now, she thought._

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you very much for your reviews :) _

* * *

She felt her heart skip a beat, strong arms encircle her waist and pull hard. The carriage stopped his race, leaving the gravel slide under its wheels. Gasped the horse and bystanders pushed cries of surprise. Julia, she had stopped breathing and refused to open her eyes.

-Madam, a deep voice whispered hoarsely against her ear, Mrs. answer me.

Julia opened her eyes slowly and she caught her breath. A man held her in his arms and she immediately realized he had probably saved her life. She regretted bitterly. A tear slid down her cheek and she looked surrounding, s still tightly held by the stranger. On the sidewalk a little further stood the image of William, smiling. Just a second before he disappears in the wind.

_-Do not lose hope my love, echoed the voice of her husband in her mind, I am here._

She closed her eyes for a moment and the wind caressed her skin. She could smell the scent of William and her heart sank again in her chest.

-Madam, murmured the stranger who was still holding her by the waist, are you hurt?

Julia came to her senses and she finally consented to pay attention to the man who had saved her. She sat up, crossing his eyes, that dark look that reminded her of William. At that moment, time stood still, nothing had an importance around her. There was the warmth of the man who held her tightly against him, his eyes, his warm breath. She moved away from him and he then withdrew his hands from her.

Julia looked around to see the carriage resume course, hearing a curse through the lips of the driver, the crowd gave her a worried look and murmurs resumed. But the young woman did not care. She looked up at the man standing next to her and she looked at him with interest. He was slightly taller than she, gray hair waving on his shoulders, a gray mustache, dressed like a gentleman, a top hat, a cane. She smiled politely and looked into his. She was again troubled by seeing how the eyes of the stranger were identical to those of her husband. He had the same gentle way of looking at her, this same spark. She felt her breath failed and delicious heat win her body. She noticed he was still holding her hand and she pursed her lips, looking down at their hands. The man did the same, and a second later, he released her, clearing his throat.

-I ... I am not hurt, stammered Julia, thank you.

-This carriage could killed you, he said in a deep voice hoarse.

-I have not seen it, I ...

-Are you sure that everything is alright madam?

-Yes, yes, hastened answer Julia watching him again, all is well. Again, thank you sir. I will try to be more careful in the future.

She turned her back to resume her journey and he looked borrow the sidewalk a few moments before she heard him again.

-Madam, wait, he said to make her turn around and come beside her, I can not leave you alone at such a time. You seem ... whack.

-I do not know you sir and although I am grateful, I am afraid ...

-Did you eat breakfast? I know a great restaurant just steps away.

-I will wish to lunch alone.

-I beg you, man insisted almost pleading, in my case I hate to be alone.

-I am flattered by the interest you have shown me, sir, but I just recently lost my husband and it would not be is more enjoyable for me now.

-This is why you had not seen the carriage, it is not ?

Julia did not answer and looked a few moments before speaking again.

-Goodby Sir, she said simply before turning her back and resume her journey.

He took a deep breath and shook his head from side to side slowly.

-Oh Julia, he muttered to himself, I am sorry, so sorry if you knew. I love you.

The young woman went on her way and after a few meters, she felt another gust of wind twirling her hair and the scent of William tickled her nostrils.

_-I love you Julia, William whispered in her ear, live my love._

Her instinct shouted to turn around, without knowing why. She made it gently to cross again the look of this stranger who had saved her life and who just stood on the sidewalk a little further. A warmth won her again, without realizing it, she smiled tenderly. He did the same and she nodded. He needed no more to approaches her and hold out his arm. Julia then took it and they walked at the same pace.

-I lost all my duties, murmured the man, I did not introduce myself. James Newport.

-Doctor Julia Ogden Murdoch, Julia said meeting his eyes.

-I am delighted to have met you Doctor. Something tells me that we needed to.

-Well if that was not the case, I will probably not be alive anymore at this time.

-I am pleased to have been there, he replied, smiling.

Julia did not answer and looking straight ahead as he gave her another tender look, and then they walked quietly a few minutes in silence before arriving at the restaurant at the corner and sit at the table.

* * *

They had spent several minutes discussing. They had met and yet, Julia felt to know this man. They chatted like old friends who did see them again for a long time. This meal was the first meal she had long since swallowed. Since the lost of William, she had very little eaten, but that day, the appetite had returned. She felt at peace with this man, confident. There was something about him that made her incredibly serene.

At the end of the meal, he insisted walk her to the asylum. She was not accustomed to grant trust strangers, but he however, it was different. She accepted and he left on the sidewalk in front of the large dark grids.

-Goodbye Mrs Murdoch, he said softly, kissing her hand, take care of you.

-Goodbye Mr Newport, thank you so much for this luncheon.

-This was a real pleasure.

They smiled tenderly and the young woman walked away from him again without a word. The heart of this man swelled with joy, it has been a while that he had not felt so much alive. Since he left Julia weeks earlier, since he no longer had held her in his arms, kissed her and plunged his eyes into hers. Under this mask his wife had not recognized him, under the mask he could spend time with her, without putting her in danger. William welcomed his idea to dress this way, because then he could expect to see her and talk to her. For now, he does not ask for more.

* * *

Dr. Ogden had struggled to focus on her work this afternoon. Her mind was clouded. She did not know what to think. She saw the newspaper in a corner of her office and she remembered what was said about her, she looked at the photo of her wedding and the sadness win, she thought of the man she had just met and a shy smile was on her lips. Julia did not know what to feel, she was lost altogether. And while work had always been her escape, her refuge, that day, she could not plunge into it. She took a sheet of paper and a pen and began to write.

_"My dearest William,_

_I am writing you this letter you will never read. But I am writing because I need to do, I need to put into words how I feel. Today, I am lost. I love you, I love you so much that it is impossible to say at what point I do. I will not forget what we experienced, I want to be with you at this time. I want to be in your arms, cover you with kisses and tell you how much I love you but this is impossible. We are separated now. And I tried to find you, but someone stopped me. I am angry against this man, because if he had not been there at that moment I will be with you. There is nothing more for me here. I have long believed that I could change the world, make things happen and I have sacrificed so much for this. I even sacrificed our love and now I regret it, I regret it so much. If I could tell you all that I feel at this moment, I will without hesitation. I am angry William. Angry against that bloody fate, angry against you, against me. And yet all I want is to be with you. Nothing else today is more important._

_The man who saved me made me think of you. He has your eyes. I have been deeply whack and I blame myself. I hate feeling this for a man I hardly know when I am losing you. In my heart I know you will not approve that I wanted to end my days. I know you want me to live. But it is not a life, I just survival. And if I lived again and I find the strength I need to find a man like Mr. Newport I can not stop thinking about you. I am not ready to let him touch my heart, yet it is far too early._

_William I am lost, totally lost. If only you were here. "_

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**One week later**_

It had been a week she had seen him. A week that William was no longer appeared at her side. A week that he "spoke" tohim but he did not answer. But it also had been a week that Julia peered around. She took very few carriages, preferring to walk a few minutes to get downtown or to the asylum. She went to lunch at the restaurant where she had lunch with James Newport a few days earlier. And finally, day after day, she was immersed in her work, taking interest in life, at least when it was day. Because the nights were still hard. She spent most of the time reading, ruminating in bed, crying. By day, she put on a mask and she showed to the world that she was recovering from the loss of her husband. But every man in the dark eyes and black hair she met was always stared. Just as those with hair and gray mustache and top hat. Well then Julia convinces herself that the man she had recently met had been "sent" for saving her life and that now she had to forget him and live.

* * *

She had left the asylum in the early afternoon, taking advantage of this sweet, sunny day for a walk in the park. She had finished reading her latest novel, and so decided to take the path of the library before going to the park. The old woman in the store knew her well, and they talked for several minutes before the young woman took refuge in the background of the to choose her next book. She remained there for several minutes to resume the path of the entrance and checkout. Her heart skipped a beat when seeing the man standing in front of her, plunged into a poetry reading in the beam. She looked at him in silence, a few seconds before slowly, he looks up at her. She met his eyes and a huge smile appeared on her lips. He smiled in turn and walked toward her.

-Mr Newport, she said tenderly.

-Doctor Ogden, he replied in the same way, I am delighted to see you.

He gently took her hand and kissed it softly without leaving her eyes. Julia blushed and pressed her lips to flee before left his eyes and feel him letting go her hand. He simply cleared his throat and the eyes of Julia landed on the book he was holding.

-The Poems Bayley and Shirley? She said stunned.

-A good works as what someone told me, muttered William.

-I did not imagine you read this kind of stuff, Julia said making a face, it is pretty ...

-This book saved my life, the young man replied.

-Really? She said, laughing.

-It is a long story.

Seeing that Julia kept her gaze in his, he realized that she was expecting him to say more.

-I had an altercation with a man one day and he... stabbed me . The knife was planted in the book that I kept in the inside pocket of my suit.

-But the question I wonfer is; why having a copy in your suit?

-My girlfriend read this book ... and I was curious to see what these poems could get her, so I borrowed his copy.

-I hope for you that you had offered her another, Julia continued, smiling.

-Oh no, I never told her she would be worried.

-And I understand, Julia sighed looking at the ground, anyway, I wish you a good read, if you plan to read it of course. But if you plan to offer your wife, do not tell her about the accident. She may not appreciate that you have lied.

-She is not my wife, William whispered, she ... I lost her.

-Oh, Julia sighed, I ... I am sorry.

William smiled shyly and she did the same before speaking again.

-I suggest you read this book, I did it there for a few years but I have not had time to finish it, I lost my copy and I have never had the opportunity to buy another. I suspect my husband to steal mine when we were not married yet, she says with a laugh, he does not like Bayley and Shirley.

William laughed with her, happy to hear what was for him the most beautiful melody. He loved her laugh more than anything in the world and he could not help laughing with her. When they calmed down, they remained just one in front the other, in an embarrassing and long silence. The young man dying to get his wife against him, to testify a long, deep kiss on her lips and his heart was pounding in his chest crying to him to tell her the truth. Julia felt again the heat win her entire body, she had felt with William for years. Once again she was totally lost. It took days to forget this man and at that moment, she had fallen under his spell. Without realizing it, she spoke the words she had sworn never to tell any man.

-Mr. Newport, Julia began in a whisper, I find that the weather is beautiful today and I wanted to take a walk in the park. Would you like to join me? In all good honor, she added quickly, I do not have too much opportunity to talk about poetry and literature with anyone since the death of my husband.

William then was silent a moment, a moment that Julia thought to be an eternity. Well then, the memory of William came back to her and she immediately regretted her proposal.

-I should not have to ask you this, she stammered, I ... I apologize.

She bowed and walked past him, but it only took a second to William that he tenderly catches up wrist to meet her eyes.

-I will be happy to talk with you Doctor, he says, in all good honor.

She smiled and the next moment, they went to the cashier to pay for their purchases and leave the library at the same pace, starting a conversation that lasted several minutes about their favorite authors.

* * *

The young woman brought to her checks one last touch of makeup when two small knocksx were given at the door of her office. She jumped and closed her small mirror to turn around and see the young woman standing in the doorway.

-Emily? She said, rising.

-Good evening Julia, replied her friend before entering, how are you?

-Well, I am fine.

-Really? I have not seen you from a week Julia . I was wondering if you were going better, if the loss of the Detective do not relapse.

\- I miss William, Julia sighed, sitting down on a chair while her friend sat in front of her, and I think about him every day, but ...

-But?

Julia was silent for a moment before looking up Emily and sigh deeply.

-Emily, I have to tell you something but promise me not to tell anyone.

-I am listen to you, threw the young woman approaching closer to her.

-I ... I date a man. I know this is wrong and that William has just leave me. I also know that I will never love anyone like I loved him and I feel guilty. I feel betrayed him but ... I can not put aside those feelings.

-Who is this man?

-James Newport, a wealthy businessman from Vancouver, he came in town after losing his fiancée two years ago.

-Did you see him often? Emily asked, feeling her throat tie, recognizing that assumed name.

-Three or four times. We have lunch and we talk about literature and this evening he invited me to the theater. I accepted because I feel so alive with him. He is not physically as William except his eyes, he has the same eyes as him and I am deeply troubled. He has the same way of looking at me, some of his actions as well. I like seeing the man I love in him and yet I know it is too early and I know that I appreciate this man for the wrong reasons, because I need to find William . But he is not William, Julia murmured, looking at her hands tied on her knees, I do not know what to do Emily.

She was silent for a moment. She understood what was happening. She knew who this man was and why her friend was attracted to him. Appearances were deceiving, yet hearts could not be mistaken. Julia knew deep within herself that she was with the man she loved. She was afraid of the events, she feared that the Detective would put them both in danger also feared the wrath of the young woman when she will learn the whole truth. So Emily felt her heart sink in her chest, knowing she could not help the young woman. She gently placed her hand on hers and smiled tenderly.

-Take the time you need Julia, do not rush into the arms of this man. Doing so may make you suffer and do not find this man tonight.

-But I have an explanation to do, I can not let him expect me if I do not come.

-You will give him these explanations, but tonight your mind and heart are misty. This is an advice from a friend that I give you, do not go to find him you may regret it.

Julia then was silent a moment and she just nodded.

-You are right, she whispered, I will go home and take a long hot bath and try to put my ideas clear.

Emily nodded, smiling, and a second later she got up.

-I am going to leave you, I have work at the morgue. I will see you tomorrow if you like and we can go to lunch together.

-I would be glad, Julia replied smiling, thank you Emily.

-You are welcome.

They smiled and quickly Dr. Grace left the asylum, determined to go talk with the Inspector Brakenreid about the events because it was clear that if they did not act quickly, the consequences could be terrible.

* * *

_to be continued ..._

**_I know "_Bayley and Shirley" is not the right spelling, but you know what I mean? Last episode of season yes indeed, it was a gunshot which almost killed William, not a knife, but he couldn't tell the true to Julia, she is too clever, right? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Night began to fall on the city when the young woman burst into the police station number four. She threw look neither to the right nor to the leftmissing Constable Crabtree and rush into the office of the Inspector Brakenreid.

-Emily? George threw stunned before following her.

She came in a jump in the office, without bothering to knock or announce herself.

-Inspector I need to see you urgently, she said in one breath.

She then froze up to see his superior black eyes toward her.

-Doctor Grace, he said in a deep voice, I have a door you know. And at the door before you enter, you hit, you do not enter in my office without having been invited.

-It is an emergency sir, gasped the young woman, I just saw the Doctor Ogden and ...

Brakenreid looked up at the ceiling and sighed deeply.

-I am against plug your old women's tales ...

-It is Newport, Emily cut on a lower tone before crossing the eyes of his superior, he is in contact with her. For some time now.

-Bloody Hell, threw Brakenreid, Crabtree close the door, he ordered the young man who stood in the doorway a little further.

The young man complied and walked to the desk before Emily regains not speak louder than a whisper.

-Julia told me she attended for some time, he woos her.

-So soon after burying her husband?

-There is not the issue, they see themselves in public.

-She knows who he is? Asked the highest ranking man.

-No, she feels something for him but she did not know. Everything must say sir.

-I know Ogden, launched Brakenreid laughing, for anything I want to be the one who tells her that her husband is alive and hiding under another identity. I value my life, mind you.

-Have you brought down the (network)?

-Not yet, sighed George, we lack evidence about Parker and he seems to have left town.

-But how long will you play this dangerous game? He had to leave henchmen in Toronto and if they discover that the Detective ...

-They are moved on Doctor, muttered Brakenreid, Murdoch just still hide a few months and ...

-We do not have a few months! Emily retorted violently. You do not understand, they put their lives in danger and their love too.

-Keep the violin.

-She is right sir, whispered George, the Detective follows the Doctor for weeks since the funeral. He watches over her, but he could endanger if someone notice it.

-Did you know? Emily threw furious, turning to him.

-Yes, he told me the day he told me the whole thing. He is crazy in love with her, said George, I can understand that he acts as well.

-Oh God, cried Emily, but you are all idiots my word? Julia wanted to commit suicide, she nearly died because she could not bear to live with the pain of losing the love of her life and you say that the Detective act Inspector as he should? You must go and tell him to not see the doctor, she said to the attention of Brakenreid, not only because they can destroy their marriage because of this lie, but because they are playing a dangerous game and that they can lose their lives. The Doctor appointment at the theater in two hours, I tried to dissuade her not to go, but she will probably not listen to me.

With that, Emily left the office at a run, leaving the two men a little perplexed.

-Do you think she is right? Grumbled Brakenreid watching George.

-Yes sir. While Parker is no longer in town, nothing tells us that he did not leave a man follow the Doctor to watch her for a while. If he found that the Detective is alive, they are both in danger and we have done all this for nothing.

-Damn, grumbled Brakenreid going around his desk, I will find Murdoch and ring the bells, go to asylum and keep an eye on Ogden.

-Alright Sir, George nodded.

-These two... I swear, Brakenreid muttered under his breath as he left the room with quick steps.

* * *

The young man played nervously with his watch chain he consulted regularly. He politely greeted those who entered the theater next to which he was. That was fifteen minutes he had an appointment with the young woman and after all these years he knew her, she had never been late to any of their appointment, except that night. He turned all the assumptions in his head, yet he could not find an explanation. But he could not bring himself to leave the theater before seeing her, even if the play would start five minutes later.

-Sir, did you fire please? Said a deep voice beside him.

He turned to its origin and froze.

-What are you doing here Sir, William whispered, looking around.

-She will not come, continued his superior, Grace convinced her not to join you.

-What did you say? Who is she ...

-Listen, I did not interfere in these stories of women and I do not know what they said, but the Doctor Ogden does not know who you are and Parker left town. That is not why you should not be careful. You risk your life every second and mine too into the bargain.

-Parker has nothing against you, he ...

-Ogden will kill me when she finds, cut his superior, and she will kill you too, especially if you are dating her in this outfit. Do you only imagined what state she will be learning the truth?

-I was not going to tell her, at least not right away, James Newport was supposed to disappear the day I will not have to hide anymore.

-Stop lies, return to the hotel and stop to meet her. We will see you tomorrow at noon for details, but then I advise you to leave the city.

William remained silent for a long time to scan the area before sighing deeply.

-You probably right, I should not have.

They were silent for a while politely greeting the people passing next to them in so far as lower their vigilance and scanning the surroundings.

-But what happened in your head? Brakenreid whispered after a while.

-I was missing her, I needed to be with her even if she did not know who I was, I watched over her and in return she spoke, she smiled at me.

He met the gaze of his superior and he just nodded.

-Good night, sir, he said simply passing next to him to borrow the sidewalk and leave the theater with a slow, heavy heart.

Brakenreid remained a few moments in front of the building, looking at his colleague and friend leave, then he sighed deeply and partly in the other direction, toward the nearest pub.

* * *

The woman held her breath, her back against the brick wall, hidden in the dark, in the deserted alley. She was too far away to hear the words of the two men, but she was perfectly well recognized; James Newport and Inspector Brakenreid.

When Julia had left the asylum, she knew she was making a mistake. She had spent long minutes lost in thought after the departure of Emily, why then, she had decided to go at her appointment. She wanted to see this man in front of her to make a decision, she needed to meet his eyes, to hear his voice to be convinced it was the right choice. She was going to ask him to leave her life, to forget, to release her and she would have done just as much. She loved her husband too much to consider to forget him in the arms of another man, even if her body and her heart seemed to shout the opposite. Julia came to bid him farewell, but when she saw with her friend, she was just frozen in place. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was hiding, watching them, understanding that these two men had to know.

She stood there lost in thought, bringing her hand to her neck to slide the silver cross of William through her fingers. She looked up to heaven and she pursed her lips a moment before throwing another look down the street to see James turn the corner.

-Who are you James Newport? She murmured to herself before leaving her hiding place and follow him discreetly and good remote.

She did it on several streets, always in fear that he does notice her. When she saw him enter the hotel, she could not help smiling shyly. The Queens Hotel the sign gently swayed above the street and memories came back to her.

_-The Queens Hotel, she said, laughing, William, why come here for our anniversary?_

_-It is where I spent my first night with you, is was that night I watched you sleep for the first time._

_-Really?_

_-You have never known, that was my secret. The Queens Hotel is a special place for me, for us and I want that every wedding anniversary we were there. I even brought absinthe and peanut butter sandwiches._

_-Ooooh William, launched Julia laughed before kissing him, have you thought dominoes?_

_-I have much more to offer you tonight my love, he replied with a smile on his lips before kissing._

_Then they crossed the street hand in hand to enter the hotel which meant so much to them._

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	11. Chapter 11

Dr. Ogden crossed the lobby of the Queens Hotel she knew well. She looked at all the people who were there to see James Newport take the stairs leading to the bedrooms. She froze, wondering how she was able to learn something about him. And the idea came to her almost by a miracle. She smiled shyly and walked to the desk behind which the receptionist was. While walking in his direction, she unbuttoned her shirt a little and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She walked with a firm step to the dark wood furniture and she rested an elbow, leaving her fingers dancing between a blond loop.

-Madam? The young man asked timidly losing his gaze to her chest.

Julia smirked, noticing how this scheme was still operating on men.

-Good evening, she said in a soft voice, I am sorry to bother you but you see I am in a very unfortunate position and I think you are the man who can help me.

-What can I do for you? He stammered trying to focus on her face rather than on any other part of her body.

-I came here last night with a man, but he is not my husband. We had a very enjoyable time and I left very late, filled, she added with a smile, but unfortunately I have not only lost my temper that night.

-Wh ... What have you lost?

-An earring, my husband gave it to me and he would be furious if he knew under what circumstances I lost it. You understand.

-I am afraid I can not help you madam.

-Please, Julia whispered, laying her hand on the young man she stroked a few moments, we were in the back room, perhaps you could have a look for me? I shall show myself grateful, she said, plunging her eyes into his before biting the lips.

The young man swallowed hard and simply nodded before resuming a word.

-I will check, do not move.

She smiled at him again until he disappeared behind the curtain leading to the private room which was on the ground floor of the hotel. A second later, she attracted to her client's registry. She slid her finger on the names to get to that of James Newport, room 206. The heart of Julia sank in her chest, this room was that William always asked for their wedding anniversary. She looked at the letters written examined by hand of the one she was dating for some time and once again she felt her body respond. This writing, she knew in every detail, she had read and reread hundreds of times.

-No, she murmured, it can not ... he ...

She parted her to violently register and hurried off the furniture and headed for the stairs without even looking neither left nor right. She climbed the two floors at lightning speed to stand before the closed door. She had shortness of breath and trembling from head to foot. She closed her eyes a few seconds to catch her breath. She clenched her fist and raised it toward the woods, yet it did not strike. She stood there, long and endless seconds, motionless.

_-All the answers you need are behind this door Julia, murmured the voice of William in her mind, it is time to open it. It is time to know._

Julia swallowed hard and the next moment it struck two small strokes, feeling her breath catch.

* * *

There was no sound for a while and the door opened on James Newport. He had removed his hat, his jacket and tie and opened his shirt. He froze by crossing the eyes of Julia, which lasted only a few seconds before the young woman down on his chest to the muscles stood out perfectly under his white T-shirt. She frowned, wondering how a man of that age could still have a perfectly sculpted body that way. She slowly climbed look at his face and saw at the base of his neck a blister which made all around.

-Mrs Murdoch, muttered William took by surprise ... why I owe the honor of your visit and how do you where I stay? I ...

-Who are you? Julia cut yet gently as he saw her eyes throw flashes of anger. Who are you really?

-I told you, James New ...

He did not have time to finish his sentence she rushed into the room jumped to come take a photograph lying on the coffee table a little further. She looked carefully before looking up at him.

-Where did you get this picture? She said, pointing to him, where she stood at the William's arm at a ball given many years ago.

William sighed deeply and closed the door before approaching her.

-I can explain everything to you. But please, you must remain calm.

-I would like that you do indeed. You seem to know a lot about me, and my friends also this photo belonged to my husband, you ...

-Julia, tenderly cut William taking her hand, I must tell you the truth. You know you who I am, James Newport is only one alias, listen to your heart.

She was silent a few moments before plunging her eyes into his. It was quite enough for her to understand at last. All these details, all these signs, these commonalities. His look, his voice, his body, her feelings to him, this feeling of well-being, like she had to know him for years. Everything was now clear.

-How do you dare to do this to me? She whispered. Tell me you have not done that.

He did not answer and looked down at the ground. Tears slipped while on Julia's cheeks and she moved away from him violently.

-What is your name sir?

-You know it, said William, looking at her again.

-I want hear you say it , tell me.

-Murdoch, sighed William, my name is William Murdoch and I am not dead.

She was silent a few seconds, shortness of breath, heart pounding in her chest. She felt again that long sharp blade pierce right through. She put her hand on her chest and took a breath, leaning slightly forward. William then approached her to gently put his hand on her shoulder. But she sat up violently and walked quickly away.

-Do not touch me!

-Julia I ...

\- HOW CAN YOU DID IT TO ME ? She yelled.

-I did it to protect you.

-TO PROTECT ME? You made me believe you were DEAD! And on top of that you did get disguised as another man to torture me.

-I watched over you that way and I need you.

-You need me? Julia threw out of breath. But I also needed you William! For weeks I have cried, I thought I would die of grief, I nearly lost my life for YOU and I have given my life to find you. And during that time, you were alive, you lied to me, you were spying on me.

-I did not want to hurt you, I swear.

-Well, here that is very kind of you darling, but I HAVE SUFFERED and I still suffer to see that you do not love me enough to put me in the secret do you realize the hell I went through and the trickery you put in place? They all know it is not ? Brakenreid, Emily George, they know, they always knew and they never tell me? I was just a fool in your little game?

-It was the idea of the Inspector, I did not first approved and ...

Julia laughed a mirthless laugh.

-Oh really? I am amazed that he was able to force your hand.

-It was the best solution, my head is a price, you were in danger you too, inveighed in turn William, if I had died we had a chance to work this out. And after a few months everything would be back as before.

-As before, Julia sighed bitterly, do you really believe that everything can become as before?

-I love you Julia. I regret that has happened in this way, but I love you so much.

She did not answer and the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

-I saw you dead William, she whispered with a sob, I saw your body at the morgue and your heart stopped beating... how?

-Doctor Grace gave me an injection of chloral hydrate, I was in a coma. I knew you would asked to see my body and if I had not been in such a state you have noticed that I was not really dead.

\- Chloral hydrate could kill you for good, Julia whispered.

-It was a risk worth taking, but Emily has watched over me and she revived me with a low dose of caffeine citrate.

-So you had carefully planned this plan, for days before your departure you knew what was going to happen. You have tried to spend time with me because of this, because you knew we were going to be separated.

-Yes, William confessed.

Julia shook her head from side to side and she walked to the door without another word.

-Where are you going? Launched William when she put her hand on the handle.

-I need to think, I need to be alone ...

She felt William in her back and he put his hand on the door to prevent her from opening it.

-Stay, he whispered in her ear, I beg you.

-I can ... can not William, Julia sobbed without looking at him, you betrayed me.

-Forgive me, he went against her skin, I beg you my love. I am sorry for the wrong I have done, forgive me, William repeated before kiss her hair.

She was silent a long time, weeping silently when William was still standing in her back, so close to her that she could feel his breath against her skin and the heat that emanated from his body. Once again she was totally lost, between the joy of having found him, the pain of betrayal, sadness at not having been able to recognize him. She would never have thought he would put out his life this way, she could not have believed that William had been capable of such a scheme. He said to have done it to protect her, but she had suffered so much from her loss she could not banish from her heart the anger she had towards him. Yet, as often, when he was near her, she felt only love for him.

-Please, sobbed Julia, William let me go. Leave me alone.

-Only if you tell me by looking me in the eye, immediately replied William, turn around.

He still spent a few seconds before Julia does so against the heart. She was still crying and he felt his heart bleed into his chest, he wiped her tears fingertips without leaving her eyes for several seconds.

-Please, begged Julia, closing her eyes, please William, kiss me.

A second later William's lips took possession of hers. She felt her husband tighten against him. She put a hand on his chest, where his heart was racing, and the other in his neck. The tongue of William came to taste hers, while young man's hands circled hrt face still ravaged by tears. She clung so desperately to him, with all her strength. It was during this languid and sensual dance that she felt revived at last. No one had ever kissed as William did, no one ever knew her to be born this infinite feeling of well being as William. She knew then that he was the man hiding under that mask, the man she had always loved and she continued to love more than anything in the world.

They separated breathless seconds later and Julia let her hand stroking the cheek of William, looking forward to this face she did not know.

-Remove thismask, she murmured, please I need to see you.

William nodded and he left only her to remove her wig and remove the silicone mask he put since weeks when he left the room. Julia touched his skin with fingertips, redrawing the contours of his face for a long time he spent with eyes closed, then she just snuggled in his arms.

-William, she whispered.

-I am here, I will always be there.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	12. Chapter 12

The couple remained entwined for many minutes, in silence, just tight against each other. Julia shook with all her strength William's T-shirt where she had left her hand. She had filed a tender kiss on his neck while stroking his hair. William had then drawn against him, leaving a hand on the small of her back and the other up and down from the bottom up along her spine. He poked his face in her hair, inhaling her scent with delight that had missed so much in weeks. Once again the fingers of the young man ventured into the lower back of his wife who, despite the thickness tissue could not help pushing a low groan of contentment. William then filed lip a tender kiss beneath her ear and Julia smiled shyly.

-I missed you so much, she sighed, eyes closed, if you knew how much.

-I know it, William breathed before filing another kiss on her thin skin, I terribly missed you too.

He placed another kiss, unable to restrain the irresistible urge to gently bite the soft skin of her neck. Julia bit her lower lip and immediately enjoy the hands of William slipped on her hips. She just broke up with him to meet his eyes and exchange a smile. Julia's hands slipped on the chest of her husband and with infinite slowness, she removed his shirt that fell on the floor. He tenderly stroked her nose with his, touching her lips with his.

-Mrs Murdoch, he muttered on her lips, are you sure you want to do this?

-More than anything else, Mr Murdoch, Julia said sliding her hands under the shirt of the young man.

He stopped breathing for a second before kissing her passionately, pinning her against the door that was in the back of Julia. Their tongues danced for long seconds and they had to break their kiss to catch their breath. Julia then quickly withdrew William's T-Shirt to cast away before sharing another kiss. He left her mouth to kiss her neck, upper chest discovered by her shirt that she had not taken the time to close.

-Oh William, she sighed head against the door and closed eyes while leaving a hand through his dark hair.

He then gave a violent blow to kidney feel the body of the young woman against his. And he began to open her shirt one button after another, to remove it as they still shared a deep kiss. She then opened his pants and slid a hand in to feel how much she had missed him. He then gave another shot and Julia could not help moaning his name once again when he bit more ardement her neck. He groaned in turn while one of her hand was playing with his manhood and with a hand William opened her skirt to slid it on the floor. He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes, leaving her a huge smile on the lips before sliding his hands under her buttocks to put her over him. Julia immediately tied her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. They smiled again and rested their foreheads against each other, to take a breath.

-I love you so much Julia, William whispered before taking her lower lip between his teeth.

-So proves me, William, Julia retorted before doing the same.

Without another word, William carried her to the bed to lie down. He removed his shoes and socks under the soft and greedy eyes of the young woman, and he lay down between her legs to come undress her gently. He kissed and caressed every part of her body, giving her regular glances love to see her lose feet slowly. He leaned her caresses, letting her remove his pants and underwear for they are both naked. They explored the body of the other for minutes as if they had never shared such a moment before. And passion then took over. Julia made the switch to end up astride the man, one last time before she leaves him completely take possession of her. When William was about to make his, she realized that she would never have been happier with any other man. She looked into his eyes and leaned on his face without kissing him. William then brought his hand to her breast and let his fingers take the crucifix she never left. He gently pulled the chain to approach Julia's face to his. They exchanged a smile and when their lips touched both groan of pleasure when they were united again. They shared another kiss and dance began,the one of their two entwined bodies. Sitting over William, Julia kept her face in his neck while he leading the dance, holding her against him with a hand on the small of her back to give their rhythm. She felt him bite her skin under her ear and she let her nails dig into his back, moaning his name from the lips, half-open mouth. Until that moment, the moment when they exploded in unison.

They were so entwined in this way time for them to catch their breath and their minds. They separated just to cross their eyes and smiled.

-Never I will love other man as much I could love you, Julia whispered, stroking the cheek of William, it is just you William.

-And I will never love any other woman as I love you, William replied before kissing.

They then lengthened silently pressed against each other, realizing how lucky they were to be reunit. And after a few minutes in total silence, William covered them with a thick blanket, placing a soft kiss on the forehead of Julia snuggled against him. He watched her tenderly playing with a blonde loop, letting his fingers brush against her shoulder. Julia had her head resting against his chest, one arm around his waist, her legs around his.

-What do you think? William asked timidly.

-To what will happen now, I would like us to talk about what happened.

-Not tonight, William whispered, we found ourselves tonight, let's not spoil the moment.

-I hnow, but ...

-Julia, William whispered softly holding her chin, please, not tonight. I promise you that you will know everything in detail and I will answer all your questions. But tonight I just want to take my wife in my arms and see her fall asleep against me. I want to feel your body against mine, watch you for hours, kiss you, he added before coming to file a long kiss on her lips, caress you.

-You are probably right, Julia whispered, smiling, tonight is ours and we must not think of anything else but that.

He nodded and Julia sat up to kiss him in turn, placing a hand on each side of his face. Once again, William could not help but let his fingers travel on the body of the young woman who was lying on him and once again their love, passion and tenderness made them forget everything else for minutes. During part of the night, until the sun pointed the tip of his nose, while they were sleeping peacefully pressed against each other.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	13. Chapter 13

The sun timidly passed through the half-open curtain a little further. He stroked the bed in which lay the embracing couple. Julia was staring out the window and William was in her back, stroking fingertips her hair. They were both awake for a few minutes before, but yet they had exchanged no words. Julia kept her hands on the one of William, which was on her stomach, she felt the heat of the body of her husband against hers, his warm breath get lost on the thin skin of her neck. Sometimes she closed her eyes as she felt his fingers slip into her hair and sometimes he sighs contentedly grow timid when he filed a kiss on her neck.

-What do have in mind my love? William whispered tenderly stroking her cheek.

-Us, Julia sighed without watching him, I thought of all that we had lived ... and what still awaited us.

William did not answer and he buried his face again in the hair of the young woman.

-It will be necessary that we speak William, said Julia, I want to know why you did it? Why did not you tell me what you have prepared? Why have you done make me believe you were dead?

-I thought it was the best to do, replied the young man tightening his grip around her, I have wanted to tell you and I regret that you have suffered so much. But if I did, I know that our love would have put us in danger.

Julia turned slowly, still in his arms to catch his eye. He saw her frown and immediately slipped his fingers on her chin.

-I would not have support to live far from you, William whispered by plunging his eyes into hers, and you have proof that I did not succeed. If you had been in the confidence I know that we could not resist the urge to see.

-You broke my heart for the only purpose to ...

-To save your life, William completed, the Parker case, the case that I do not manage to solve, the weapons smuggling from chicago, network's Godfather threatened me and worst of all, he threatened you. I would give my life for you Julia and it is what I chose to do. Once dead, you do not risk anything. I knew you would be strong enough to put you out of my loss.

-I am not so strong, Julia sighed, laying her cheek against the shoulder of William, I tried to kill myself, I wanted to forget my pain and I took high doses of heroin. Emily made sure that I regain the upper hand, George came to see me regularly and I saw him follow me on several occasions, Margaret called me but it was not enough. I needed you and I thought I would never see you again. There was no hope and when I saw an opportunity to stop everything I took but ...

-But I watched over you, William tenderly cut, I was there, in another appearance, but I was there. I was so scared when I saw you approach the street and the carriage, my blood has a beat and I do not thought anymore.

-My heart has recognized you in the second, confessed Julia smiling, I was in the arms of this stranger and yet I felt I found myself safe, loved, protected.

She looked up at William and she put her hand on his chest, over his heart. He smiled and Julia kissed his lips, then they separated very gently dipping their gaze in that of the other before Julia spoke again.

-I will go away William, she told against heart.

-Go away?

-It is better so, for the moment.

-I do not understand.

-You know as well as me that it is too dangerous for us to see ourselves that way. You know that we want to spend every second together and there is nothing we want more than spend our nights in the arms of each other, but I am not ready to live hidden, to act as if nothing had happened. You hurt me and I need to trust you again. Even though I know you did it for our good, you lied to me and I need time to accept it and give you all my trust.

-What do you want me to do?

-William, I do not want this life, find yourself in a bedroom like a criminal to spend some time with you. I do not just want a lover, even if he is wonderful, she said, shyly smiling with him, I want my husband, I want you to come home every night, that you take me in your arms, that you tell me everything will be fine. I can not stand to live always in fear, in fear of finding myself face to a dangerous man, that someone tell me it happened something to you. I almost died by learning your "dead" and for nothing in the world I would not go through that again.

-What do you ask me then? That I resigned from the police?

-Police are all your life, Julia whispered, looking down, I will never ask you to give that up.

-Then tell me what you want from me? The young man insisted.

-I wish, I wish not to see you again, for a while. By the time you understand what I lived and what I live everyday. I knew what to expect by becoming your wife and I do not regret a single second, but you went too far, much too far.

He caught the eyes of Julia, she pursed her lips before to look a little closer to him to get over him and slide her fingers through his dark hair.

-I love you William, I love you so much, but I can not forget all and if you want to protect me, save our lives, you know it is the right decision. We will meet again, as we always do, but for now, do not longer try to see me in any appearance whatsoever. When everything is over, when we will be safe, go home, crosses the threshold of our house and take me in your arms.

William did not answer and looked at her for a long moment in silence, then he slid his hand over the body of his wife without leaving her eyes. He then pulled her against him and whispered on her lips.

-Alright, he said softly, I accept your decision.

A moment later, he tasted her lips and his tongue he did dance with hers for a long moment before putting his forehead against his wife for them to catch their breath.

-Now go fast, I beg you, William whispered, go out before I change my mind and I do beg you to stay with me in this bedroom forever.

Julia nodded and she stood against him again the second before leaving the bed quickly, feeling her heart bleeding in her chest. She gave any look to William, afraid to join him again and never to leave him. She gathered her clothes under the gaze of her husband who was sat up in bed, and then, without a word, Julia went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. It took a few seconds to William to come to himself and he just rubbed his face before getting up and dressing in turn quickly. He spent the shirt he was closing when two knocks were given at the door.

-Room service, made a deep voice on the other side of the door.

William frowned and immediately grabbed the gun he kept with him before carefully open the door to see his superior. He did not have time to say something that Brakenreid came in.

-Bloody Hell but are you crazy?

-Sir? William launched after closing the door behind him.

-Where is she?

-Who?

-Ogden!

-For what reason do you...

-Do not make the silly, Crabtree saw her enter here.

-I am here Inspector, murmured Julia entering again perfectly dressed and coiffed, but I was leaving. I think you have a lot of secrets to talk about, she added in a bitter voice.

She walked past him, giving him a dirty look to come to tighten against William. She stumbled her body against his and she grabbed his lips. He felt her slip her hand down his chest, his belly, to come caress his waist as her tongue explored his mouth sensual and daring way. Thomas remained a little further, speechless, seeing how that kiss was passionate. William just let Julia does then she left his body suddenly.

-Come back at home William, she murmured softly before biting his lower lip, when this is over I will be delighted to see you there. I will wait for you William Murdoch, she whispered seductively before filing another long kiss on his lips and run to the door, goodbye Inspector Brakenreid , she said simply before going out under the stunned gaze of two men.

-She does not seem to blame you, Thomas whispered once the door closed.

-Ooooh she does, sighed William chuckled, believe me, she blames me.

-Not with such a kiss.

-You do not know her, he said, smiling, she took offens.

-Well, I would like Margaret also revenge that way, Brakenreid stammered.

William did not answer and just smiled, knowing that the battle to reclaim his wife would be long and difficult.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	14. Chapter 14

Dr. Ogden had been gone for a few minutes already. William sat at the table at the back of the bedroom and quietly ate some cookies he had left the day before under the gaze of his superior.

-Well, then, what now? Brakenreid asked after some time spent in silence.

-It was your plan, sir, replied William, it is up to you to tell me.

Thomas sighed and sank down on the bed before feeling a tissue touch his knee . He looked down at it and took it between his fingers, feeling the fine lace under his skin. When he saw what he was holding his face turned red and he immediately let go with a glance at William.

-She has left you a souvenir, he muttered in a whisper.

William smiled shyly yet with discomfort to stand up and take the underwear of his wife in his fingers before sliding it between his business.

-Whatever, William told seriously, we must settle this case quickly. I do not want that Julia is still in danger and ...

-And regarding the show she did to you, you are anxious to find her, Thomas added with a wink, it shows that you do not sleep much, he added before William has time to answer, and I doubt you played dominoes. You are a man Murdoch, I understand, but it was not smart. If Parker or one of his henchmen saw you ...

-Tell it to Julia, William cut, it was her who came to find me here.

-I doubt you have done something to push her away, replied Brakenreid.

William cleared his throat, and without another word, he walked to the bathroom to shave.

-George must have an eye on her, he threw the adjacent room, more than before because I would not be here to watch now. She think the same as you, it is too dangerous and she does not wants to see me before the end of the investigation. I rely on him to protect her and I also will wish a copy of the file in full and ...

-You already have Murdoch, Brakenreid sighed.

He reappeared at the door of the bedroom, shaving foam full face.

-Yes but I think I am missing something, you told me that Parker left the city there are weeks now but it does not stick. I studied the inputs of all ships of the company in recent weeks. A missing cargo ship has not entered in the Port of Toronto. We must conduct a search of the warehouse docks.

-You can not be serious? Do you see the number of warehouses that there on the docks?

-Do you have a better idea?

Brakenreid remain silent for a few moments and William then eclipsed in the bathroom to return a few minutes later perfectly shaven and his shirt closed.

-It is time that this case ends Sir, William sighed, we must stop Parker, once and for all.

* * *

The young woman had quickly left the hotel where she had spent the night to do a few steps in the street still deserted at this hour so early. She had a light heart, she was in peace, as she had been over long ago. She savored the breeze that caressed her skin and a huge smile on her face loomed. William was alive and despite all he had done, that was all that mattered. She had spent the night in the arms of the man she loved, she woke up with him. She had felt his kisses and caresses for hours, she felt his heart beating against hers, his warm breath in her hair, she had heard his words of love he always whispered in her ear. She had watched him for several minutes, before kissing and snuggling into his arms, where she was at peace and happy. All of this was a reality and not a painful dream, noticing that she was alone in the bed. Julia savored this moment of happiness, even though she knew she was going to miss him, that would be hard and long weeks until his return without being able to see him again. But she knew he was alive and that there was still hope to find him. She knew that even if they were separated for months, years, hundreds of miles away, nothing could silence the love they were to each other. They were alive and nothing was more important than that to her.

Julia walked quietly on the sidewalk when a man dressed in black hit her hard. She wavered for a moment and the mighty hand of the stranger caught her just before she fell.

-Oh excuse me Madam, he said in a deep voice with a twinkle in the eye.

Julia froze for a moment and she met his eyes yet she smiled politely away.

-This is nothing Sir, she replied shyly, I was not watching where I was getting into.

-There is only love that can make a woman so distracted.

-Oh no I ... um, good day, Julia stammered, smiling before leaving.

-Good day Madam, softly replied the stranger before a grin sliding across his lips and he looks away until she disappeared around the corner of the street.

* * *

The warehouse was dark despite the brilliant sunshine outside. It was noon, yet, only candles scattered on a simple wooden table lit surroundings. A man aged was there sitting, smiling counting banknotes when another approached him, smiling. This man who had struck Julia earlier in the day.

-Alberto, murmured the man sat down, why do I owe the honor of your visit?

-An interesting new Mr. Parker, he said in his deep voice.

He motioned him to sit in front of him and he complied before removing his hat and looking up at him.

-New from Chicago?

-No sir, the ship went there three days but the transmissions are cut to his arrival in Toronto. It is another matter that brings me.

-I am listening to you.

-It is about Detective Murdoch.

-He is long dead.

-I followed his wife for days and I ...

-I do not have time for that, threw the older man, rising, kill Murdoch was in my plans, he is buried and his wife interested me in anything now.

-He is alive.

The man turned to him and raised an eyebrow at the front ceiling to approach and sit on the edge of the table.

-How do you know?

-His wife, I continued to keep an eye on her as you had asked me to do some time.

-And what have you discovered?

-She spent the night in a hotel and I saw a police officer come after her, which came out a few minutes later, this morning Inspector Brakenreid did the same and the wife of Murdoch left the place, happy if you see what I mean. Unless she has a lover, I think she found her husband. And there was a man who was spinning around her, he looks nothing like Murdoch, but I saw him several times with his superior.

-I understand,' growled the man chuckled, we must believe that Murdoch is still alive despite his "state".

-What do we do?

-What we had planned, we take care of the last load from Chicago and then we will give a little lesson to Murdoch. We will force him out of his hole and we will make him regret this little play. Keep an eye on his wife, she will want to join him again. If she leaves town assure you that she will not come back.

\- Kill I her?

-No, I am not a monster, he said away, make sure to keep her alive, that Murdoch has enough to suffer and we can do business with him. I think we will play a little Alberto, he added, giving him a wink.

The young man did not answer and broadly smiled back, watching his boss leave with a slow but determined.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Three days later**_

He spent three days, three days, and life resumed its course naturally. Dr. Ogden went to the asylum and often came home late at night to eat something, take a hot bath and go to bed, as she did for weeks already. But everything had changed. She still asleep thinking of the man she loved but now she wondered where he was, if he was safe, what he was doing at that moment. She missed him terribly, as always. And that he was alive, somewhere in town, so close to her and yet so far, it filled her with joy and frustration. She only had to take a carriage to go at the other side of town but it was prohibited. She knew they were the right choice to separate for now, but so far, she was dying to snuggle in his arms, and against this, there was no cure. She had to wait again and again. She then plunged headlong into the job.

That morning the station number four was hectic and every policeman religiously listened to the instructions from their superior.

-The ship "Empire" entered the port there is a time ago, Brakenreid launched on the open space, we have to search the ship from bow to stern, I will not let an inch that has not verified with the help of the men of number five station, each warehouse docks will also be searched.

-But Sir, Higgins cut, it actually dozens.

-It is why you get paid Higgins, muttered Brakenreid, every police officer has a gun, if you find yourself face to Parker or one of his men, do not hesitate to use it. But try to bring him alive, I have a score to settle with him, he whispered, closing his fist forcefully.

The men nodded once and left the open space at the same pace. Yet Constable Crabtree advanced timidly towards his superior and he took the floor barely louder than a whisper.

-Sir? And the Detective? Does not he coming with us?

-He is still dead Crabtree, Thomas replied in the same tone, I ordered him to stay at his hotel and wait for us to bring him news.

-Are you sure he will? George asked, frowning, he is not the man who wait for things to happen.

-He has to or rather I strangle him with my own hands and he will be dead for good this time, grumbled the Inspector prior to bypass the young man and they all leave the police station at the same pace .

* * *

Julia walked with a slow and absently along the corridor leading to the office of the morgue. She looked at the young woman leaning on a body in the middle of the room and when Emily looked up at her, she smiled shyly.

-Good morning Emily, Julia whispered down the gentle slope leading to the center of the morgue.

-Good morning Doctor Ogden, timidly replied the young woman.

They exchanged a glance and Dr. Grace plunged again on the body in front of her while the doctor Ogden walked around to sit on a stool a little further. They did not speak for a few minutes before Emily does straightens and turns to her.

-I would have to tell you Julia, she said in a whisper, but ...

-I know, Julia cut yet with bitterness, you had to keep the secret for him to make this ... more "real," she said, looking up at the ceiling, I do not deny that I felt betrayed by you all but I try to forget it. I know you took care of William when he was between life and death, and I thank you for having done so. But I no longer wish to talk about this issue if you will.

Emily nodded and Julia sighed deeply.

-What are you doing here? Timidly asked the young woman.

-Inspector Brakenreid asked me to stay here until the return of the men from the docks, William's order.

-Is he with them?

-I do not think so, said Julia nervously playing with the rings that were at her finger, but he think that I am safer here than asylum or home. Well, as much as I look a little not much thought.

She got up and walked to the extended body to watch carefully and take the floor on a lighter tone.

-Tell me can I help you? From what this poor man is dead?

-A blow to the chest, Emily replied, pointing to the injury, the knife touched the heart and he died in the second.

-An assumption on his murderer?

-No, I was going to clean his fingernails to find some trace, but would you be doingit ? Offered the young woman handed her a small glass jar.

Julia nodded, smiling before taking it and get to work in silence.

* * *

The police spent the day searching every corner of the port; each warehouse, to question everyone even those who were not the most talkative. And ultimately, effort force, they found a weapons crate, documents, names, while allowing them to drop the brains of the network, Mr. Parker. Some of his men were arrested and taken to the cells of the station numbers four and five for questioning. The head of the organization was a price and it was only a matter of time before they put their hands on him and that the case is simply closed. Thus, once Inspector Brakenreid finished his story Julia's heart swelled with joy.

-Do not jump for joy immediately Doctor, yet cut his friend, while Parker is not between the bars, it is out of the question you see Murdoch again. And stop him can take time.

-Oh please, Julia sighed wearily, he must have left the city and William ...

-He will do the same.

-I beg your pardon?

-You heard me, said Brakenreid in approaching her, this case is not over and you risk your lives. I was the one who gave you to Murdoch at your wedding and I am not going to run away from my responsibilities. Murdoch then leave the city and you will not know where he will go.

-Can I at least see him one last time?

-No, Jackson will drive you home and stand guard that night, not only to ensure that Parker does not do you any harm, but also to prevent you from going back to your husband.

Julia sighed deeply and gave him a look before leaving the office with a quick and determined step.

-Good, and now Murdoch, Brakenreid grumbled to himself before finishing his glass of whiskey which he placed on his desk.

* * *

The young man was sitting on his bed for several minutes already. He knew what he was about and what his colleagues had done all day. He longed to join them and take part in the research, but he was just stayed in this hotel bedroom all day, going in circles, thinking about his wife, investigation, his life, simply. Well then, he looked at the clock, 6:13 p.m., he was still waiting. When two knocks were given to his door, he stood up, jumped to open it and find his superior in its frame. He get him in and closed the door behind him.

-So?

-We found the documents, money also. We arrested Parker's men .

-And him?

-Not found.

-Dear Lord, William sighed, this man is a ghost.

-Murdoch, Brakenreid began thrusting his hand into his pocket, we found this also, he says, handing him an envelope on which was written his name, he wanted you to have it.

William took the envelope and unfolded the paper that was inside to read quickly.

\- _"DetectiveMurdoch, I am delighted to see that you are finally alive. What a dangerous game you play, I thought I was clear, look no further than to stop or you will pay the price. You have been too much.. reckless, like your lovely wife. I believe the time has finally come for me to visit her. "_

William looked up at his superior, who once spoke.

-Do not worry, she is under constant surveillance for three days and I put two more men without her knowledge, she risks anything.

-It is my duty to protect her and ...

-No, not this time, cut his boss, you will leave the city.

-Sir! William protested.

-Do not argue Murdoch, threw Brakenreid with authority, that is an order, you have twenty minutes, the carriage is waiting for you and take you to the station, take the train to Kingston and you will stay at this address, he said handing him another ticket, you will not seek to make contact with any of us.

-I beg you, sighed the young man, I can not leave her alone, Julia needs me.

-Here why you are leaving, she will not support you lose again.

-So let her come with me.

-Parker follows her, she can not leave the city. We can look after her, but not both of you. Go Murdoch, murmured Brakenreid before leaving the room and let him alone and lost in thought leaving few moments.

* * *

William began some time to gather his belongings and leave the hotel under his disguise. He followed to the letter the instructions of his superior and before boarding the train, he handed him an envelope containing the name of his wife.

-Give her this letter. I give her any indication of my destination, do not worry, but give it to her, I beg you.

Brakenreid simply nodded and a moment later William climbed into the train. The train shook and he felt his heart explode in his chest. He left, he left the city, he goes up to her and away he did not know for how long. He knew that by staying in Toronto there was a chance he crosses her at the corner of a street, he could be seen far nobody notices it, it was still a hope. But when leaving the city, there was no chance, he just had to wait for his friends and colleagues to solve this case and that fate brought them together again, forever.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a month since Julia felt the men of the police station follow her every move. A month that her husband had left the city and she had not had any news of him if it was the letter he had left to their friend before leaving, a month she felt to live in a cage. She accommodated in after all, but she had one desire, which tells her decision, and thus she can know freedom again that she loved so much, and found her husband that she loved even more.

But that night, she thought she distort the company of his guards to find the man she loved. She was surprised yet delighted to receive a single word from him that morning.

_8.50 P.M East Entrance - Queen's Park_

Julia had been on guard and had spent long minutes scrutinize the word, and the writing there in. She was compared to a letter from William that Inspector Brakenreid had given her few weeks earlier. She had no doubt that this meeting had been organized by her husband. She knew she risked her life and young man's , but the desire to see him and snuggle in his arms was stronger than everything else.

* * *

So she returned home early, she had freshened, changed her dress and she had made up with care. Then she had glanced into the street to see at the other side Constable Higgins , reading a newspaper. She sighed deeply and set up her plan. She left the house to go to the downtown, always aware that there was a man to keep an eye on her. She made several shops without ever buy nothing. Then she went into a florist, she walked to the vendor located at the counter to take the floor barely louder than a whisper.

-Please miss, I need your help. Do you see the blond man on the other side of the street? She asked, pointing Henry himself a head movement. This is a man who woos me eagerly and I do not know how to get rid of him. I wish I spin without seeing me. He follows me for hours and you know what may be a jilted man.

-I have a door in the back, threw the young woman smiling, follow me.

Julia grinned and followed her to the back room, slipping between cartons, wooden boxes and all kinds of elements arranged more or less in order. They debouched on a small deserted alley and the young woman turned to her.

-If you want to join Queen Street, take the first right and then left, you come out onto the street and he should not see you.

-Thank you, Julia replied.

-You are welcome, replied the young woman giving her a wink, good evening.

-You too miss, made Julia politely before moving away quickly, feeling her heart beating wildly in her chest.

She felt the excitement to see William ride a little more with each step she took toward the place of the rendezvous. Her legs trembled, her hands were sweaty, her heart seemed to dance a frenzied dance and her mind took her to soft backgrounds, delicious and passion. She remembered telling him he should know to be forgiven for his attitude, yet she expected the moment his lips would touch hers and they share a tender kiss.

* * *

This was short of breath that Julia came to the point of appointment as the night had already fallen. She walked around the building and headed for the porch where she saw a back silhouette. She could not help smiling at the man at the top of the stairs dressed in black, a well calibrated hat.

-William? She said in a whisper, stopping down the steps.

He turned and met her eyes when she froze.

-Good evening Mrs. Murdoch, launched the stranger smiling before took a weapon from his jacket.

It was quite enough for Julia to go up the hem of her dress and jump in the current fleet. The man caught her quickly and she felt the air in the bullet against her ear. She borrowed a path in the park, focusing on the dark to prevent shoot straight to touch. She moved between the trees a few moments before she heard the man choke a cry of pain. Another shot went off and cry rent the silence. Julia froze. She did not know what to do, continue to run for her life or turn to rescue the man who had intervened and had probably saved her life. She heard another cry of pain, and she hesitated. She spun around in the second to see two figures engage a tough battle a little further. She slipped behind several trees to move without being seen and get closer to them. She was breathing hard and with as much discretion as she could, she picked up the gun that was on the floor. The stranger took over on the man who had interposed. He took a knife to look at him and direct him to his heart. The young man was expected to feel the sharp blade stuck into his chest when the shot went off. They exchanged a glance, and the next moment, the attacker fell down on the floor beside him, dead. The young man looked up at the one standing next to him and had not dropped the gun. He gave her a shy smile that looked more like a grimace of pain and she rushed to him.

-George, launched Julia leaning over him, do not move, he hit you at the shoulder.

-Yes it would seem so, George muttered, laying his head on the ground.

Julia looked somehow his injury and quickly, she opened his uniform jacket, followed by his shirt to pull him gently but with difficulty.

-How did you know I was here? Julia threw to distract him. I have done everything that Henry lost me.

-I was following him, George sighed in pain with a glance toward the man stretched a little further.

-Who is he?

-Alberto Garcia, a henchman. We knew he was probably at your research and that he would try to attack you. But we did not think that you will take the risk to join on your own.

-I thought it was William, sighed Julia, I received a note asking me to join him here tonight and I did not hesitate to throw me to the wolves. You must take me for an idiot, she added, laughing softly.

-No, George murmured, looking at her, I understand.

They exchanged another look and Julia undertook to treat him for a while before making a bandage and spoke again.

-Can you get up and walk?

-I am fine here, you know, the young man lied.

-You should go to the hospital so that they could extract the bullet. The wound may become infected.

George nodded and she helped him get up and walk to the nearest public phone.

-I am sorry, murmured the young man.

-I do not blame you for having saved my life.

-I was not talking about that Doctor.

-Then what George?

-From lied to you about the Detective.

-This is nothing, Julia sighed, smiling tenderly, I know it was what was best to do. For everyone.

-It is important. And it was not what was best to do for you. You were the only one who does not know and even if I only learned by chance, I know you may feel betrayed. I should have told you.

-This would have changed anything.

-You would not have risked your life, whispered George, and you would not have suffered so much.

-What is done, is done, I am at peace with the past. I am just afraid for the future.

-I am sure everything will work out Madam. We will get our hands on Parker and when he will be in prison, everything will be as before.

-Let's hope you tell true George, Julia whispered.

-You will find the Detective, I am sure.

Julia just smiled and continued to walk in silence to the phone. They composed the number, and a few seconds later, they were put in contact with the police station. They told the sequence of events and an ambulance was sent. When she went off with, on board, Constable Crabtree, Inspector Brakenreid came up to the young woman.

-I warn you, you will not have a minute alone, he grumbled for Julia.

-What will you do? Arrest me? She said, laughing.

-I remain with you until tomorrow I warned Margaret, then, then we will see.

-I am not a child Inspector, took offense Julia, you are not my father and I did not need anyone to watch over me.

-I know Doctor, but you risked your life tonight, and if you happen to lose it, Murdoch kills me. Perhaps you do not stick to your head, but I do. So do not talk and use common sense sometimes.

-Common sense? Julia retorted. I am not sure you have had when you set up this stupid plan.

-Well in the meantime I am the only one who knows where your dear husband is hiding, then you hold a tile-my pretty or you will not see him ever again.

-Do you really believe that I can not find him by myself?

-I think you quite capable, grumbled Brakenreid now you go home and not a word about this.

Julia sighed deeply, looking up to the sky before following his friend into the carriage which was waiting a little further, without adding a word.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Two months later**_

He had spent long weeks away from Toronto without the slightest news from the investigation. William had thought mad, only Kingston, just waiting for a telegram from his superior stating that he could go home. And this telegram did not come, for nearly three months, three long and endless months.

He spent his days as best he could, trying not to think of the danger to which his wife was exposed. But to her, however, he often thought, almost every hour of the day or night. He had so much free time that he spent hours lost in thought, he wrote her letters in which he told her how much he missed her, how he wanted to see her, to take her in his arms. He wrote hundreds of lines of words of love, words most daring sometimes imagining see her blushing and reading. Immediately a shy smile appear on his lips, he liked to see her blush and despite all these years, he always found how. These letters there, he set apart, in another small box, and he happened to read them at night, when he was alone in his bed. William prayed every night that will be the last he would pass away from her, and every morning his heart was darkened knowing that he would not see her again that day, he should wait, again.

* * *

He went up the street with a slow to enter the house where he rented a room since he arrived in Kingston. When he borrowed the stone steps leading to the front porch, the young man froze. There was a man standing in front of him, hands in pockets.

-Good morning Murdoch, he said softly.

-Sir? William threw his superior. ... Why are you here? Julia. It happened something with Julia? She ...

-We had him Murdoch, interrupted calmly Brakenreid, he tried to attack her but she is well and we got him.

-Is it over? William breathed with relief.

-Not quite, we need your testimony, he will be transferred to the prison tomorrow judged next week and probably sentenced to life imprisonment. But for this, you have to come back to Toronto, and as soon as possible.

It was quite enough for William to enter into a bond in the house and join his room upstairs. He made his case in a few short minutes away, watching his friend in the doorway of the room.

-You said he tried to go after Julia, he said out of breath fluttering in the room, what has happened?

-She received a letter after your departure and she believed it came from you Albreto Garcia grabbed one of your notes in your office using an accomplice, a prostitute. He held out a trap to the Doctor, but we had to the eye. Crabtree intervened and shot Garcia.

-Garcia? But I saw this name in the newspaper, it goes back to two months, why did you not tell me earlier?

-Well you probably rush to Toronto and failed the plan, Brakenreid retorted, I know you Murdoch, he added, making a face.

-Was she injured?

-No, you know as well as I that she is a headstrong, she came home for some time and finally when we finally found the trace of Parker, she returned home. I do not know how you manage to endure her every day, I do not imagine live with this stubborn woman everyday.

William frowned, wondering how much Julia ordeal had done to the Brakenreid as he has always known pleasant and easygoing. He then wonder during a second if he had not finally tame her strong character eventually. After all these years, he had finally arrived.

-Why are you smiling like that? Thomas muttered.

-For nothing sir, replied William.

-Hum, well, can we go? The train departs in thirty minutes.

-I am ready, William replied, taking his bag before throwing one last look around him to see if he had forgotten anything.

-No need your disguise anymore?

-If Parker is at the police station, I do not need it anymore. I am "living" again.

Brakenreid nodded, and the two men left the house at the same pace to get to the station and take the train tickets to Toronto.

* * *

They arrived in Toronto four hours later. The two men discussed the case in detail all the way and for the first time since his departure, William could finally out of his mind his wife. She came back to him when he crossed the police station quickly, quickly hailed by some police officers.

-We had to tell them that you were alive, imagine if not their face, had launched Brakenreid walking beside him to the interview room, you stay here until I call you is that clear ?

-Yes Sir, William just nodded.

His superior came into the room and began his interrogation that lasted several minutes. Then he gave him a nod and William opened the door.

-I believe that an old acquaintance wants to greet you, threw Brakenreid.

-Mr Parker, William made calmly, I am delighted to find you here.

-And I am delighted to see you alive Detective, I will have at leisure to kill you with my bare hands. You know what they say, we are never better served than by ourselves.

-There yet has a problem with your plan, replied William, you will spend your life in prison.

-Do not believe this, I am full of resources and I will get out. But when will be so, I advise you to be hiding you and your wife.

-Thank you for your advice, William whispered just before two Constables come to take the man to make him leave the room, but I think I won, he added.

They followed all the constables and the culprit into the street, the carriage was there to take him to the nearest jail when two galloping horses burst. No one had time to move as the shots were done. They went immediately to the shelter, but the body of Mr. Parker fell to the ground and frames with masked men disappeared into the street as quickly as they appeared. William then leaned toward the man to the ground and watched with interest.

-He is ... Began Brakenreid.

-Dead, William finished making the sign of the cross.

-Nils's men, not surprisingly, another network takes over.

-It is really over now.

-For him yes, but we have never done with these rots.

The two men exchanged looks and weight that was on the heart of William for months flew immediately. His nightmare was over, finally.

* * *

The young woman was on her sofa, legs raised on a small stool in front of her, covered with a dark blanket. A cup of tea smoked on the little table next to her. She read a book for many minutes already. The house was plunged into silence since the woman at her service had left an hour earlier. Yet Julia looked up from her book, convinced she heard the front door open and close almost immediately. She wrinkled her brow, sure she locked the door. She stood up then slowly and carefully and mistrust, she left the room to get in the entrance. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw William standing outside the door down the hall, smiling at him simply.

-William, Julia dropped in one breath.

-I am at home, said one.

It happened a second to the book, Julia was still holding, felt on the floor with a crash. She rushed to the young man ran and greeted him against his chest before closing his arms around her. She put her arm in his neck and plunged face smiling as he closed his eyes to savor the scent that emanated from her hair.

-You are here, murmured Julia, you are here.

-All is over, William replied the same way, and I promise you that never again I will leave you, ever.

She let out a sob and separated from him just enough to catch his eye, a second just before their lips touch, before they share a kiss long and languorous who cut their blows them both. They stayed long minutes and entwined, caressing, smiling, kissing again and again.

-I missed you, William muttered by depositing burning kisses in her neck as his hands traveled over the body of Julia.

-William, Julia moaned, biting her lips, although the idea pleases me, not tonight, you ... you have a lots of things to tell me and ...

He stopped his torture and raised an eyebrow.

-Do you want to talk about?

-Yes, we ... after all I told you that you were going to have to forgive you, you lied.

-I thought this way would please you, he said with a teasing smile before plunging his face to her chest to caress her skin with his tongue.

-Oooh William, insisted Julia who fought with all her strength not to let him continue, please I will like you know what you have done for three months ...

-I understood, grumbled the young man away a bit of her, let me change me and I will tell you everything, and I promise, I will not try to make love to you.

She smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

-You will have all the right to kiss me, she said on his lips, I also have missed you a lot.

-Mmmmh, do not tempt me too much my love, William replied in the same way before heading to the stairs which was a bit further, oh tell me, said William before boarding, I hope you kept some clothes belonging to me.

-I kept everything, I did not have the heart to throw anything at all.

He smiled in reply and he vanished, leaving Julia overflowing joy in the entrance to their home, happy to know that the man she loved was back home and that now they were at last to live in peace. She sighed deeply, laying her hand on her belly a few seconds before heading to the book she had dropped to the ground and she joined the living room again, looking forward to the return of William.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a week that Detective Murdoch had gone home, a week that he had found his wife, his friends, his work. Life is slowly getting back to normal, and the whole town knew now that the Detective had faked his death to bring down one of the biggest arms trafficking networks in Toronto. Yet despite all this, William kept grimly. He knew he had made a mistake by acting in this way, he hurts his wife beyond anything he had done in the past. But he had not thought much be rejected by her, not that way. They talked for hours on the night of his return and Julia had fallen asleep in his arms, without really noticing. He had looked long minutes in silence, before looking to her to take her in his arms and take her to their bedroom. Julia had just woken up, but she was snuggled against him again, without a word, and he too fell into the arms of Morpheus. And last week, they only intersect either the morning or the evening. They had spent any intimate moment, Julia was too tired when returning from her long hours to asylum. They took the breakfast often without exchanging a word, to leave with a simple kiss and an _"I love you" _whispered before passing the doorstep. And all of this William grieved deeply.

* * *

The young man was sitting at his desk, staring into space, thinking about this last week when a folder ran aground violently before him and he jumped. He looked up at his superior, who smiled tenderly.

-Do not you have to take your lunch break? He asked, simply.

-Julia canceled, she had something important to do, William replied grimly.

-Oh I see, Brakenreid replied, laughing softly.

-What? William threw wearily.

-It is not love since your return, Mrs Murdoch makes you see all the colors, huh?

-I do not know what is happens.

-She is still angry, she is a woman of character you married, do not forget.

-She was never so ... distant, in the past, she hiding something from me sir.

-Do not search, she makes you mad.

-No, she ... she barely talks to me, she refuses that I touch her and ...

-I am not sure to want to know more, launched Brakenreid heading towards the door, offer her flowers and invite her to one of this invent you love. Surprise her and be patient, he added, giving him a wink before disappearing without adding more.

William sighed deeply before going to work for long minutes. Then he looked up from his reports, soon brought his signature to the last he was working on. It was almost three o'clock in the afternoon when William finally stood. He took his hat and jacket to leave his office and go to one of his superior.

-I take my afternoon off Sir, he said in the doorway.

-Why?

-I will take your advice and surprise my wife.

-Do not miss the bouquet, and be on time tomorrow morning,added Brakenreid smiling, and shape.

William did the same and nodded before leaving the police station number four, with a light step.

* * *

He spent several minutes wandering the streets of the city to seek everything he needed. He had asked their housekeeper to cook the meal he had bought, and then he took his bicycle to the asylum to fetch his wife, even now still early. He reached the building and went to her office to find it empty. She then asked the young woman who had her office in front of his wife but he received for answer "_The Doctor left early today, she took her afternoon."_

So it was with a heavy heart and mind fogged the Detective, left the place and went back to their homes. Yet at a street corner, he saw this silhouette he knew well, her blond hair, and he heard her laughter resonate. He froze when he saw the man standing at her side, the one who laughed with her, who was holding her tightly against him. William's heart burned in his chest, jealousy won him completely but he remained there motionless for several minutes. He saw his wife in the arms of the young man, who kissed her cheek and his hands went the way of her belly, barely a second before his wife go away, smiling, shouting a "_goodbye"._

William felt his blood be one round, he saw his wife continue her journey by foot. He caught the eye of the man a little further he knew well and he wanted to ask in a not friendly manner. But he changed his mind. He took his bike and he turned around to go home without his wife noticing, not being out of his mind what he had seen, Julia, the woman of his life, in the arms of the man that he hated, Isaac Tash.

* * *

He had made the trip quickly. He had put his bicycle and he was sitting at the table in their dining room, in front of a table ready, shortness of breath yet have pedaled at top speed and still feel anger inhabit. He had his fists clenched and he just waited. He heard the door open and close gently, then Julia's heels on the floor.

-William? She threw in the entrance, a sign that she had seen his hat on the coat rack. Are you there darling?

He did not answer and he saw her enter the room. Immediately a huge smile appeared on her lips and she glanced at the table ready.

-William, said Julia, do we celebrate something?

He then rose to take the huge bouquet of flowers that was on the table to hand her smiling. She took it and did the same.

-We just celebrate how lucky we are to be together, there is a dinner in the kitchen and ...

-William, Julia cut stroking his cheek to plunge her eyes into his, you look strange. All is well?

-Yes, I ...

He did not finish his sentence and he took her in his arms to stick his face in her neck.

-I love you Julia, I love you so much.

-Me too William, Julia replied simply.

He walked away from her just enough to meet his eyes again, and he slid his hands from her hips to her stomach. Immediately, he felt Julia tense and leave his embrace.

-So what do we have for dinner? She said the most innocent of the world while leaving the room.

William did not answer and followed her into the adjacent kitchen. He simply watched her put red roses in a vase, then she turned to her smiling again.

-Why do you looking at me that way? She said softly. Do I look different?

-Well, not really, but it was three months I have not had the chance to watch you how much I wanted to. I find you so beautiful.

-You can the past week.

-We saw very little this week, William replied reluctantly.

She smiled tenderly and laid flowers on the table to kiss him on his cheek, then she went away again, wanting to leave the room. But William caught her by the wrist and he immediately looked into her eyes.

-Julia I ... I have to tell you, he whispered.

-I am listen to you?

-It is about ... us.

-Us? Do not tell me you are still investigating on a dangerous case and that you ...

-No, William cut, I wanted to talk about us, our couple. Since I came back you are distant with me, you refuse I see you naked or in your underwear, you do not want to make love, you push me away when I want to take you in my arms.

-I am just tired William, the days are hard at the asylum and in the evening I simply do not have the mind for this.

-I would like to tell you that I believe you, but that is not the case. You lie to me.

-I do not lie.

-Julia, made louder William, I saw you, I saw you with Isaac.

-Did you followed me? Julia threw escaping him.

-I wanted to prepare a surprise for you tonight to regain hope you thinking that you acted so because I made you believe in my death, but I did not think you were seeing another man.

-Another man? I know Isaac for years.

-And for years I know he is in love with you, William muttered.

-You do not know what you say, sighed the young woman, I have no lovestory with Isaac, he is my friend and my doctor, neither more nor less.

-The embrace he gave you seemed much more intimate than a doctor to his patient.

-You are jealous, and you do not think when you are jealous.

-You are my wife Julia, and I can not bear another man courting you, kiss you or touch you.

-NO MAN DID WILLIAM, Julia was furious.

-Isaac has ...

-BLOODY HELL BUT I HAVE NEVER SEEN A MAN MORE OBTUS THAN YOU . In your opinion why I meet Isaac, why I act this way since your return?

-I do not know, exactly.

-I AM PREGNANT WILLIAM, growled Julia breathless, pregnant. From you and nobody else.

He stood in front of her a few moments, totally lost, unable to say anything at all, feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest, and missing air. She stood before him, panting, trying to regain her composure, when William approached, jumped to her to put his hand on her belly. This time she did not go back away.

-Why did not you tell me earlier? Stammered the young man.

-Because you were not there, Julia sighed, because I did not know when you come back, because I ignored if the child would live or not. The first three months are the most critical. I did not want to hurt you, I wanted to make sure he comes into the world to tell you. I can lose him at any time and I wanted to wait to tell you. Perhaps a week or two.

-And that is why you were rejecting me, William whispered smiling, you were afraid that I discovered.

-Do not think I did not want to be intimate with you, I have so wanted you to make love to me since your return. I struggled, I struggled with all my strength so that it does not happen. And I was with Isaac for this reason. Do you really think that I have an affair?

-No, I ... you do not talking to me and I imagined things.

-But not the good ones, Julia replied, stroking his cheek.

-I am so happy to have wrong, launched William laughing, so happy to hear this news.

They exchanged a smile and a moment later, William took her in his arms to kiss languidly, cutting their breath every second. They parted and William lost his kisses in the neck of his wife.

-William, she moaned eyes closed, please, do not do that. We can not, not yet.

-How long should we wait? Whispered he plunged his eyes into hers.

-Isaac advises me two weeks to be sure that the embryo is implanted, then we talked about the conditions.

-Conditions? William repeated, raising an eyebrow at the ceiling.

-Yes, we have to be careful and do it gently. There is a book that explains the different positions a couple can take to make love, although we know some very interesting, she said, blushing, others are recommended when the woman is pregnant.

-So Isaac purchased this book for you ?

-He considers this a little too "depraved," she said, laughing, but he gave me the title and we can find in Chinatown, at a bookstore, he gave me the address.

-Mmmh so I married to a woman "depraved," William whispered on her lips before kissing them.

-I am open to new discoveries, that is all, Julia said chuckling along before they exchange a long kiss, and I will be more than happy to discover them with you.

-I am looking foward to do it, William added, but in the meantime, enjoy this evening.

Then they parted softly and left together the kitchen to reach the dining room. William made Julia sit at the table.

-Do not move, and let me take care of you tonight.

She just nodded and he kissed the corner of her mouth before picking up and leaving the room quickly, barring a huge smile his face.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	19. Chapter 19

William had walked in the door at seven o'clock precisely, in time for dinner. He took off his coat and hat he left it on the coat rack in the hall. A pleasant smell of food came to his nostrils and he smiled shyly taking the kitchen way. He went quietly but yet the young woman who was in the kitchen immediately noticed.

-Good evening, she whispered, smiling as he approached her.

-Good evening, William replied on her lips to put his hands on her round belly before kissing.

-Happy birthday Detective, Julia whispered in catching her breath.

-Thank you Doctor, he said, tasting her lips once again, do you have prepared my favorite dish?

-Yes, and without help, I think it is perfect this time.

-You always surprise me my love.

She just smiled at him and he placed another kiss on her lips before turning to her belly to kiss it in turn.

-Hello little angel, he murmured while letting his fingers slide over the fabric of the dress of his wife.

He sat up and they exchanged a long look and a tender smile before the young woman spoke again.

-Can you help me make the dish on the table?

-Of course, William nodded.

Then, at the same step, they left the kitchen to go to the dining room and sit at the table. They talked about everything and nothing for minutes, eating quietly. When the meal was over, they returned again to the kitchen and the woman washed the dishes. She felt the arms of her husband to slip around her waist and his body up against hers in her back. William lost some kisses in her neck and Julia just moaned without looking back.

-You should not stand, William muttered against her skin.

-I am pregnant from six months, you know, Julia said, laughing softly, I can quite stand up. I am still able to move and ... oh stop William , Julia sighed, feeling the hand of her husband slipping on her body, you know that since I am pregnant I am much more sensitive to ...

She did not finish her sentence and she bit her lip, leaving the pot she kept sinking into the hot water.

-Since when I have not told you how much I thought you were beautiful? William sighed in her neck before placing a burning kiss, panting.

-Friday, it was Friday.

-Perhaps it is time that I repeat to you, right?

-Yes, Julia said, taking his hand.

She moved away from him and after a look, she pulled him out of the room.

-And the dishes?

-Tomorrow, she said with a twinkle in her eyes before behind they get upstairs to their bedroom without another word.

* * *

They closed the door behind them and immediately sealed their lips for a soft and passionate kiss. Their clothes one by one dropped on the floor and they sat on the bed. Lying next to Julia, William left his hands, his lips, his tongue and kisses lost on her entire body. She did not resist the urge to kiss and caress him too, despite the difficulty she had sometimes to move with her belly.

-Dear God, I am all except desirable William, she grumbled as he had slipped to whispers that she was beautiful, I became big.

He laughed softly and she felt the hand of her husband travel from her navel down to her breasts he teased.

-This has some advantages, he added before leaving his mouth once again discover this so sensitive place that had changed markedly during pregnancy.

She did not answer and she was content to just smile and then, kissing and fondling began again, for several minutes until they were both breathless. Lying on their sides, William in the back of his wife, an arm barring her chest and the other under her belly, they kept moving their hips.

-Are you sure you want to? By this way? William whispered in her neck.

-Yeees, moaned the woman, yes please.

-I do not want to hurt you Julia.

She slightly turned her face towards him to caress hos cheek and she smiled.

-You will not do it, neither I nor the baby. I know I can trust you.

She then came up against her buttocks against his manhood grown, and immediately he made the last few millimeters between them. The dance lasted a long time, between moans movements more and more passionate, before they explode both of fullness.

-Oh my God, breathed Julia, catching her breath, it was amazing.

-I would not have said it better, so did William.

They both laughed softly and Julia then turned to meet the eyes of her husband leaned back over her.

-When I have given birth, she said, stroking his cheek, remind me that we do this one and that we look more on page 41 also.

-I did not dare ask, William replied, laughing while stroking the thigh of his wife.

They exchanged a last look and a last long kiss, then, the young man lay beside her to put his head on her chest and his hand on her round belly that he looked and stroked several minutes before felt asleep.

* * *

The snow had invaded the city and it became difficult to move or simply leave home to avoid being paralyzed by the cold in a second. Yet the police station was not closed, however, and the investigation was far from over. Detective Murdoch had glanced at the clock that was on the open space, 8.12 PM. He was about going to call Julia to tell her he would not be back earlier tonight.

It was with a heavy heart that he went to his office to make the call he dreaded. He knew that his wife hated to hear those words _"I do not know when I get home but go to bed dear, do not expect me._" Since he had faked his death, since she was pregnant, Julia could not bear to hear those words. She never slept when he came home, whatever the hour. She was too afraid of being awakened by a phone call that would indicate that he was wounded, she was afraid that something is happening with their child in the middle of the night. William knew how she feared losing their baby and they both knew she could do it all the time. He always returned as soon as possible, to appease her, hug her and tell her everything would be fine. But not that night.

He took the handset when his superior abruptly entered his office.

-In my office Murdoch, Higgins has something.

William nodded and soon followed Brakenreid in the other room to hear the latest progress of the investigation. This lasted a few minutes before the end, they exchange a few words on the open space and William enters his office again. He froze on the spot to see Julia, sitting in his chair, arms folded in front of her, a dark look.

-We have a phone at home William, do you know? She whispered.

-I wanted to warn you but the investigation has taken a lot of my time.

She did not answer and sighed deeply, rising difficulty.

-You should not have come, William whispered, putting his hand on her hip, you should stay longer.

-I do not manage to sleep, I could not just wait for your return home without news.

-You would also have been calls.

-For earing a police officer who told me that you do your duty, and I just have to wait for you wisely? Julia retorted. They do not know I am going through hell, nobody knows.

-I do, William whispered, but you take risks darling. If you had fallen on a patch of ice or ...

-I had to come tonight, do not ask me why, I had an intuition that I should be with you and I will not leave here without you.

-I will not let you go alone as night fell, in the cold and in your state. But I am worry that the investigation takes a good part of the night.

-It is alright, I will wait.

He just nodded and kissed her lips.

-I will get you some tea, he whispered away.

-Thank you.

* * *

The minutes passed thus, Julia sitting on the chair with her husband, listening to her former colleagues talk about the case for several minutes, struggling against sleep and the pain she felt in the lower back. And finally in the middle of the night, they had the new, the men left the room rushes ment, not noticing how the young woman struggling to stifle her sighs of pain.

-George go for two carriages, William launched on the open space, we will find Lawson.

The young man left the current locations and a second later a smash unnamed from the office of the Detective Murdoch, made them all jump. William then saw through the window his wife to hold on to his office in a grimace of pain, holding her stomach with her other hand. It does not take him more for him to rushes towards her and he came retain collapsing on the floor.

-Julia, Julia, William took threw panic, what happened to you?

-The ... Baby, he...

She let out a moan of pain and grabbed all her strength to her husband who then noticed the wet spot on the dress of his wife.

-He is coming, Julia moaned, waters, I lost waters William.

-No, no, no, he can not, it is been eight months not now, it is too early.

-I think that he does not care, Julia replied trying to smile, he ...

She did not finish her sentence and issued another moan in pain as she grabbed all her strength to the young man.

-An ambulance, call an ambulance, he shouted to the men who were in the doorway, we will take you to the hospital, William whispered into the hollow of the ear of Julia, everything will alright darling.

They began their journey to the door of the police station, not without difficulty, when George went bang.

-The snowstorm, she got up, we can not go anywhere.

He met the gaze of William and he frowned when he saw his superior holding his wife in his arms, fear and panic are reading on their faces.

-Sir?

-We must go to the hospital, William stammered.

-It is Impossible, stammered George, looking at Julia, no one can leave.

-Williiiiaaaam, Julia threw, he is coming.

She writhed in pain and immediately he launched the first that came to his mind.

-The morgue. We will take you to the morgue.

-The Morgue? Brakenreid launched. Damn you ...

-William I warn you, it is out of the question that I give birth to your son in a morgue, threw Julia angrily.

-Well, do you want to do it here in the middle of the station? William retorted. At the morgue there utensils necessary and it is a clean place. You know I am right.

-I do not want our child to be born in a morgue William, Julia repeated angrily.

-I felt in love with you in the morgue Julia, I kissed you in the morgue, we will have shared so many moments, happy and sad. I do not want to lose you, and I do not want to lose this child. If we may face the storm I can lose you both forever. We go to the morgue, because it is the best choice to make, whether you like it or not.

Julia did not answer and then he saw the tears running down her cheeks, he kissed her tenderly and he pulled her toward the door softly. George began to support her too, and so they left the police station all three, Inspector Brakenreid before them for open doors and direct them to the center of the morgue. It was when Julia let out another sigh of pain that Dr. Grace sitting at her desk noticed them. She then jumped.

-Julia? What happens?

-Waters broke, the baby arrives, said William.

-But it is too early ...

-Oooh Dammit, he does not care, cut Brakenreid, the little man decided to show up tonight, period. Help me move the autopsy table Crabtree.

The young man did and Julia clung with all her strength in the arms of her husband while Doctor Grace looking clean cloths and a basin of water.

-William, Julia whispered, sobbing, promise me that you will do care of you whatever happens. If the child does not live I need you and if I did not live, he will need you.

-All will be well, William breathed, laying his hand on her stomach, everything will be fine I promise. Nobody is going to die tonight.

-I love you William.

-I love you too.

They kissed for a long time before the young woman from twisting in pain again, and then they advanced towards the center of the room and Julia lay on the ground, on a few scattered tissues. William at her side, and Emily began to remove her stockings. George and Thomas left the room to wait on the other side of the door and William placed a tender kiss on the front of his wife. Then, he walked away to get up. Julia's fingers closed firmly on his wrist and she anchored her gaze deep into his.

-I need you, Julia sobbed, stay I beg you.

William looked up at Emily nodded.

-You can put her head on your lap, threw Dr. Grace, work is already well advanced.

-Alright Doctor.

He then leaned over to his wife to kiss her and he stood behind her, holding her hand she held firmly to the rhythm of contractions. When released them, she dropped her head on William's knees wiping her sweat and whispering to her that everything was fine, and that for long, interminable minutes.

Julia fell back on her husband one last time, when she heard the cry of the infant between her legs. She saw Emily's smile and she could not help smiling broadly in turn.

-How is he? She asked exhausted. Is he healthy?

-He is perfect, said Emily who undertook to cut the cord to the baby wrapped in a white cloth.

Then she came to her and she gently placed on the chest of Julia. She felt William kiss in her hair and the next moment, she looked up to see him smiling broadly, letting his eyes shed tears of joy. She gave her attention to the child again and she then kissed him curled against her.

-He is so small, William whispered.

-There is only eight months added Emily, but he should grow well.

-So, how are we going to call you little angel? Julia said softly.

-If I were you, Emily threw a little further, I will avoid a boy's name.

-You ... You ... do you mean? William began stunned.

-A girl, Emily nodded, no doubt.

-A girl, Julia whispered.

-Well, you see, you do not want to put our son to the world in a morgue, and you had not, William threw a laugh followed by Julia.

They were still some time looking at the child before Julia do tend to William.

\- Take her, she said, stifling a sigh of pain, she must be washed and Emily must withdraw the pocket and ...

-I go, I have got her, do not worry, said William, taking the child against him.

She smiled at him and they shared a tender kiss before the young man away with the infant and he washed carefully. Then he wrapped her again and glanced toward young women a little further before heading for the door to open it and find his friends from the other side.

-So? Launched Brakenreid arriving next to him.

He froze when he saw the infant in the arms of his father and a huge smile appeared on the lips of the three men.

-Let me introduce you Amelia, whispered William.

-Amelia?

-A Girl? Brakenreid stammered.

-A lovely little girl, replied William, in perfect health. Julia goes well, Dr. Grace ends to take care of her, but they will both very good.

-Congratulation Sir, George said, she is very pretty.

-Thank youGeorge, William replied full of pride.

-Good job Murdoch, but if I were you I will be careful. A daughter, very pretty on top of that, and who decided to come when she was not yet planned? All indications are that she has a strong character. With this little girl and Dr. Ogden, you are not out of the woods man. You will have to be careful what you do and say in the next eighteen years, if not, you are a dead man Murdoch.

William, George and Thomas laughed in unison for several seconds before once again they are looking at the baby's face quietly sleeping in his father's arms. This father who was the happiest and proudest man on this Earth. This man who understood at that moment how life was precious, the one of this little miracle, the one of his wife he loved more than anything, and his own.

*** END ***

* * *

_Thank you for your reviews :) Sorry I send many chapters in two or three days, but I had to hury. I hope that you liked this story! Thank you_

_Julia R. _


End file.
